


Harry Potter: Gray Shadows Arc 1

by HouseElfMagic



Series: Harry Potter: Gray Shadows [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1st year, BAMF Draco, BAMF Harry, BAMF everyone, F/M, Gen, M/M, Philosopher's Stone, Wrong Boy Who Lived, manipulative!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlus Clay Potter was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, the world rejoiced because their savior had been found. Voldemort had been defeated and the world was overall more safe than ever. Right?<br/>Wrong. Join Harry Potter and his friends as they attempt to figure out themselves and their destinies, all the while attending school under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the arrogant boastfulness of Harry’s older twin Charlus Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Gray Shadows Arc 1

HP rewrite- super!Harry; Powerful!Harry  
WrongBWL  
Dumbles Bashing; Weasley Bashing; Potter Bashing  
Word count: 25k+  
Part 1 of 3

When Charlus Clay Potter was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, the world rejoiced because their savior had been found. Voldemort had been defeated and the world was overall more safe than ever. Right?  
Wrong. Join Harry Potter and his friends as they attempt to figure out themselves and their destinies, all the while attending school under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the arrogant boastfulness of Harry’s older twin Charlus Potter.

October 31, 1981

Auror James Potter walked into the room, trailing after his beautiful wife, Lily Evans-Potter. With pride, the young father gazed upon his twin sons. Both had been born only two minutes apart with Harry James being the younger son and Charlus Clay being the older. Both boys were laying peacefully in their cribs. Charlus, or Clay as he was sometimes called, was resting in his pajamas and Harry was sitting up, staring as the two young parents entered the room to say goodnight followed by a very hesitant Peter Pettigrew.

"Thank you so much for promising to babysit. James and I haven't had time to ourselves practically since the babies were born." Lily rushed.

"O-of course, Lily. What are friends for?" Peter said, stuttering slightly.

"Regardless, we can't thank you enough. The boys have gotten into a pretty good sleeping pattern so Charles will probably sleep straight through the night and Harry will go to sleep within the hour. All you have to do is help them if they get fussy. Charlus will be the most likely to wake up- just change his diaper though and he should be just fine for the rest of the night. We have leftover chicken and rice that I fixed from yesterday, but if you want something fresh, just ask the house elves. We'll be back by midnight or so and again, we can't thank you enough, Peter." Lily rushed. Peter simply turned his head away and shrugged noncommittally.

"It's fine. Go have fun, lovebirds." Peter said as the two left the room, completely unprepared for the fate that they would soon meet. After a decent half hour, Peter decided it was safe to summon the dark lord, his master, Lord Voldemort. Peter raised his wand to his arm and began applying the necessary magic, trying not to scream at the sudden pain. A pair of one year old eyes bore into him, but he easily ignored them. Within moments, he could feel the Dark Lord's presence in the building. He rushed down to the stairs and could see Voldemort waiting for him. Voldemort attempted to gracefully ascend the stairs and walk into the children's room.

"Which is which?" he asked. Peter first pointed to sleeping Charlus who's dark raven hair was starting to grow and who's deep brown eyes were covered by his eyelids.

"The sleeping on is Charlus Clay Potter. The one that's awake is Harry James Potter." Voldemort seemed to glare slightly at Pettigrew before turning back to the babies. Harry's gaze turned even more sharp when he looked upon the Dark Lord and Voldemort felt the eyes trained on him. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Which one shall die first?" Voldemort met the green eyes that bore into him and raised his wand to him.

"Well, you, Charlus Potter, shall now die." Voldemort said, ignoring what Pettigrew had said and claiming that young Harry was instead Charlus. Before Peter could correct him, Voldemort said the words that would end the child's life.

"Avada Kadevra!" The electric green light of the killing curse soared towards the infant who simply raised his hand as if to catch the ball of light. Instead of catching the spell, however, the young toddler's hand hit the light and the spell changed directions, passing instead back to attack the original caster. Voldemort yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor cursing the name Charlus Potter as his soul left his body. Voldemort then tried to get inside Pettigrew's disgusting ratty body as was his automatic reflex as a ghost-like figure, but instead of going in Peter's body, Voldemort flew through him, causing him to scream in pain before knocking him unconscious for hours to come. Voldemort then, true to his name, flew away in the dead of night before the Potters could return home.

At the presence of the killing curse, several alarms went off alerting Lily and James Potter of the state of their home and children. Not bothering with polite curtesy, both immediately apparated from the restaurant to their home. Many miles away, Albus Wulfric Brian… whatever! Dumbledore waited in his office. He knew the attacks would be this night, but not when. Once multiple gadgets flared up and started going haywire, he immediately flashed to the Potter home, giving no concern to the Longbottoms who were also being assaulted as their child had been born a day early- but that is a story for another time.

The Potters raced through the front door to the children's room. The sight that assaulted them made their blood run cold. Moments later, Dumbledore apparated into the room and began quickly assessing the situation. Peter Pettigrew lay on the floor, out cold with a scar over his eye and a pile of ashes rested a few feet from him. The ashes were spread over a large set of pitch black robes and what appeared to be… a white wand? The headmaster stared at the sight before him while both parents immediately set about checking on the children. Lily held Harry who was sound asleep and James held a crying baby Charlus who had woken after Peter Pettigrew's pained screams.  
"W-what do you think happened, Albus?" James asked, still shocked that such an event had occurred.

"Apparently, the prophesy came true. 

'"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … underestimation shall not stop him and he will show those who doubt him his true ability… his family shall be exposed for their true selves and the dark and light's colors will blur… gray shall rule if the chosen one succeeds, but fail and darkness will forever shroud the world… with his friends, the war shall reignite...  the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"'

You see, young Charlus Potter was awake and faced the Dark Lord while his brother slept. Charlus managed to deflect Voldemort's killing curse back at himself where his spirit form attacked young Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed you." Two gasps of pain shot fourth from James and Lily. They had known the man since their school years (but they still hadn’t bothered to check on him when they returned home and found him unconscious).

"Behold, the boy-who-lived, surviving the Killing Curse, Charlus Clay Potter!" Dumbledore said, showing great kindness to the boy he now knew would be the keystone to Dumbledore's future success. Oh, yes, the boy could be of great use in the future. Lily quickly put Harry in his crib to continue his nap and ran fourth to Charlus. Pettigrew awoke, disoriented, and disapparated, no one noticing since they were focused on Charlus.

"James, do you know what this means?" Lily asked her husband.

"It means our son is the boy-who-lived!" James said excitedly.

"But that also means hundreds of death eaters will be after his head for killing their master!" Lily said in a forced whisper.

"B-but Charlus is a baby and-"

"You know perfectly well that they don't care about that. Our poor baby… we could lose him before he even reaches his majority!"

"That's why we really must treasure every moment we have with him- starting tomorrow. Put him in his crib for tonight and we'll talk about things in the morning, okay?"

"Of course, James." Lily said before sitting a fussing Charlus in his bed while little Harry continued to sleep, unaware of how much his life would change based on the supposed events of that night.

 

Two years later:

"Harry, get up and help make breakfast! Charlus will be getting up in an hour!" Lily yelled into her youngest son's room.

"Coming, mother." Harry said. 'Mum' as Charlus called her was way too informal for how Harry viewed the woman. She was negligent, she was mean, and she deserved very little respect in his eyes. The only respect she ever gained from three year old Harry was when she let the house elves teach him to read a few weeks prior. As it was already early November, Harry was very proud to say he had already started reading and was admittedly very good at it. Harry absorbed the knowledge like a sponge because he was desperate to show himself to his parents- maybe then they'd stop favoring his brother and treat them equally?

Harry really didn't know what he'd expected, but being turned away when he was trying to show them that he could read the entire children's book in favor of his brother stuffing birthday cake in his face was not it.

Harry didn't understand what was happening. They always favored Charlus over him as did the rest of the wizarding world, but Harry was good too! He was often better than Charlus, but Charlus liked to blame stuff on Harry and laughed when Harry got in trouble even if he only understood half of what was going on.

Harry promised himself from that very moment that he would do what he could to prove to the Potters that he was just as good as Charlus- even if they never saw any of it, he would know that he was a kinder, smarter, and all around better soul than arrogant Charlus. Harry tried to stop the thought there, before it could turn into hypocritical arrogance. That would be an awful start.

From that moment on, he practiced his reading more and more- studying almost six and a half hours each day on reading. He also managed to alter his sleep schedule to adjust to less sleep and instead replaced the extra time with his silent casting. Harry wasn't allowed to have a wand as he was only three, but he knew that if he worked on his magic now, it might make his potential for magic later grow.

And besides… he liked doing magic. Magic was an element that he loved to play around with. Even with a very limited knowledge of spells, he could still manage to pull off quite a few spells due to his instinctive magic. For example, Harry didn't know the spell to life an object (though he planned to research it in a day or two), but he could still perform the spell just fine by seeing the object and focusing in his mind to make the object float. The majority of the spell casting relied on intent and Harry definitely had that. Harry let his thoughts begin to travel over the spells he knew.

Lumos.  
Accio.  
Wingardium Leviosa.  
Some cleaning spells.  
Some cooking spells.  
A few gardening spells.  
Four transfiguration spells.  
And a few odd spells mixed in.

Okay, so he didn't know that many. He was only three.

Harry changed clothes and raced downstairs, eager to be done and go back up to his room where Tiddly would teach him more about reading. He promised himself that he'd go to the library and sneak out a non-children's book to be a rebel and try to read later. He really wanted to know some new spells… Maybe a first year textbook?

That seemed like a good place to start, he decided, as he began cooking the eggs and pouring the cereal.

 

Two years later:

Harry felt he breath leave his lungs in a sigh. He had been reading all last night and had only managed two pathetic hours of sleep before James had rudely awakened him to make breakfast and help around the house. Harry didn't know why he was forced to cook and clean when the Potter household had multiple house elves, but he had learned not to question it. The last time he had questioned, he had felt the stomach pangs constantly as he slowly starved due to not being allowed to eat for three days.

No, for a five year old, Harry learned quickly not to question. Harry was a very curious child though, so he used his curiosity as fuel to encourage his reading, but he tried not to talk to his parents or brother as much as could be helped. Harry didn't really like his parents- he never did. Harry's dislike never turned to hatred though. No, he just felt remorse and pity for the poor souls that let fame corrupt them so badly.

In a few hours, another party would be held in the gigantic household in Charlus' honor, of course. The wizarding world hadn’t been made of the twins’ arrival since James and Lily went into hiding when Lily was still pregnant. Consequently, the wizarding world wasn’t aware that Charlus had a twin, save for a select few such as Dumbledore.  
Harry sighed once more, this time contently, as he pondered what he would do for the hours that he would be locked away, out of sight; out of mind. Harry had two choices- read or lessons with Tiddly.

Harry highly appreciated both, but his time with Tiddly was especially precious. While Lily ignored or forgot her son, Tiddly had always been the caring mother figure, thus was the reasoning as to why he called her mum and not Lily. Despite the house elf's protest to call her Tiddly, the name stuck. Tiddly was the one who had raised him and cared for him throughout his life. They had held a very special bond ever since she had found him with a fully nappy and empty tummy the next morning after James and Lily basically abandoned him for Charlus. Since then, she has fed him, washed him (until he could do so on his own), hell she even toilet-trained him and taught him to read! But there was another aspect of their relationship that only the elves and Harry knew.

You see, house elves are wondrous creatures of magic. They have magic that is less understood than wizard magic so it is looked down upon, but house elves are often more powerful than their masters. Only out of respect and kindness (and sometimes fear) did house elves as a race continue to let the humans control them. No, house elves were quite powerful and had some magic and rituals that were much like wizard ones, but as house elves were born of magic, their magic strayed from that which was capable by humans. However, there are some exceptions to this statement which will be explained momentarily.

One such ritual that humans and house elves alike have is a blood adoption ritual. As few elves are abandoned by their own families, this is rarely necessary, but sometimes the elf's parents die before they are old enough to understand and live, therefor the other house elves bonded to the wizarding family choose to care for the elf. Harry Potter's was the oddest case the house elves had ever seen.

When Harry was four, Tiddly made a decision and did something no house elf had done before- the blood adoption of a human. The process was arduous and lengthy, but within two full days spanned over the day before and the day of the full moon, Tiddly sought to make Harry Potter her own son and give him the protection he so obviously needed in his life. She successfully completed the first elvish blood adoption of a human and she couldn't be happier with that decision. No one knew of his new relation, but the change in appearance was only slight. Harry felt his hair change a shade darker, his eyes turned a more stormy green to match Tiddly and his ears turned slightly pointed such as in elvish folklore. The change was hardly apparent unless one looked closely- which the Potters never did. Harry gained more changes than just physical appearance. Harry's magical core doubled and his blood soon gained an ichor/golden tint when showed in the proper light. His skin strengthened infinitesimally so that it was harder to break and his eyesight and hearing turned more advanced than a normal human’s. Fulfilling such a bond also released the dark magic that had resided in his scar leaving it an angry red that faded to an extremely light pink that would fade to nothing with time. All in all, Harry had never felt better and formed an even closer bond with his new mother. Unable to have kids herself and without a mate, Tiddly clung to her son as if they were blood related, which she supposed they now were. Tiddly continued her job, but by the time Harry was two, he was her primary care and job. She made sure he was fed and helped him learn wizard magic until she adopted him and could teach him elvish magic as well. Harry loves her lessons and felt his magic grow stronger each day with her lessons. When he wasn't having lessons with her, he was holed up in the library with a book and often Tiddly would converse with him while he read and quiz him.

While contemplating his previous choices, he nearly finished making the breakfast. As soon as he was done and had served breakfast to the three members, Harry left to clean the house. Harry had learned many cleaning spells from Tiddly and various books, but found that the elvish spells always worked better for cleaning (and, well most other things) and set to work quickly. Knowing his family would be eating and not see the magic, he cast wandless and wordless spells to remove all dust, clean the windows, and give the air a light feel. Harry left then to care for the library- he cast similar spells and found Tiddly waiting for him.

"Hello, mum." Tiddly smiled kindly as she looked towards her blood-son.

"Hello, sweetheart. What will it be today? Reading or casting?"

"Casting today. I can read tonight." Tiddly nodded and motioned her head towards the hall. Harry understood the sign that his family was coming and nodded back to Tiddly. Another aspect of elvish magic that Harry loved was that, since no human had ever had elvish magic, there was no restriction on the elvish form of apparation. Harry disappeared silently before reappearing in his room with Tiddly. Harry glanced around his room.

The walls were all different shades of gray- a spell that Harry himself accomplished that James believed he had done and had forgotten, despite his inability to preform such charms. The ceiling was enchanted to show the constellations- a subject he was beginning to like due to being able to recognize the stars in the ceiling. Books filled the shelves along with a few toys that Harry had gotten before that fateful Halloween and Charlus' old toys. Harry's floor consisted of wood as it had been that way since they had moved in and since it was easier to clean if James decided to be a bit rough with him. Harry had placed a small rug that one of the house elves had gotten him on his third birthday. His favorite gift would always be Tiddly adopting him, but the elves had all pitched in one year to make him a baby blanket when he was little and his old one had been given to Charlus for the winter. Harry had nearly gotten sick multiple times due to his parent's negligence, but again, he expected no different from Lily and James.

The house elves had basically become his family and Harry was quite thankful for that. All the house elves watched out for him and cared for him when his own family did not. He had accepted the house elves and treated them with a respect that not even his parents used towards them. Charlus surely didn't respect the house elves, Harry thought wryly with distaste.

Charlus disrespected everyone- even his own parents- and was forgiven simply on the principle that he was the boy-who-lived. Harry felt his eyes close briefly to shake the thoughts away. He'd have to work on his occlumency, he suddenly remembered as a slight headache began to form. That would hopefully fix the problem.

"What do you want to learn today, Harry?" Tiddly asked. She had finally capitulated and called Harry by his name when he was three.

"Can you teach me more about potions and the corresponding herbology?" Harry asked, wanting to know the theory behind potions before he would start making any. He knew the lesson was supposed to be on casting, but he had found something last night that piqued his curiosity.

"Of course. Now, do you want the wizard or elvish aspect first?" The next two hours were happily spent as Harry soaked up all the information he could take. Meanwhile, the party downstairs was awkward and filled with hesitant respect. Harry learned peacefully and Charlus basked in the glory of having the party entirely for him. Charlus was perfectly happy and his parents were nearly as excited as Charlus was. Both found themselves at nearly the center of attention as dozens of "Light" families surrounded them in their huge home. They were not spoiled or attention seeking- it was just given to them.  
But who were they to say no?

 

When Harry finally turns seven, Charlus is given a test of his power. He scores better than the average wizard making Dumbledore, Lily, and James happy. However, this gave Tiddly the idea to test Harry. On the first moon after Harry's seventh birthday, Tiddly began the process of determining Harry's power level. She knew he was extremely powerful as he had elvish blood in his veins and could preform every spell he'd been taught to perfection.

Still, Tiddly wasn't expecting the level to be so high. The power level was incredible and Tiddly was proud. Her son was already finishing on fifth year Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Care for Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmacy and many elvish spells were the equivalent of sixth year material. Harry had independently studied Potions for years now and was almost at seventh year level. Charlus, however, could preform maybe half of the first year spells and had far less than a third of Harry's power. Charlus was even more arrogant now and Lily and James did nothing to stop his crude tongue or harsh actions.

Charlus's magic was only slightly more powerful than the average seven year old. Harry's magic was terrifyingly strong which confirmed a belief Tiddly had had for nearly six years.

Charlus Potter was not the boy-who-lived; Harry was. This begged a question: did the “Boy-Who-Lived” also have to be the boy of the prophesy? And how had he been marked “an equal’ with the Dark Lord? And... did Voldemort know about the prophesy?

The next major surprise didn't come until he was eight.

Harry had been cleaning up the garden- a place where his knowledge of Herbology definitely came in handy. His nimble fingers plucked weeds and moved the dirt with care. He had almost been finished fixing up the details when,

"Young Massssster. What are you doing? My sssssnacksssssss like to hide in there."

Harry jumped only slightly at the snake. This was not the first time he had talked to one, but this time James, Lily, and Charlus were out to eat and couldn't catch him talking in Parseltongue- a supposedly dark trait that was highly frowned upon in England while highly praised in America, France, Spain, and Russia.

"I apologize. It isssss only for Lily." he replied to the snake.

"They utter the truth. You sssssspeak the language of our kind." Harry nodded, moving closer to the beautiful creature.

"Yesssss." Harry said.

"Tell me, what is thissssss sssssspeaker's name?"

"Harry Jamessssss Potter-Nochani." Harry said bravely adding Tiddly's family's generational last name to his own.

"Elvish?" The snake asked curiously.

"Yesssss." Harry replied again.

"Interesting. Well then, Harry Jamesssss Potter-Nochani, how would you like a serpent familiar?" Harry looked to the snake's eyes, shocked at the sudden question.

"You are very powerful and my old owner wassss corrupt. He treated me badly, yet I can tell that you will not. Don't prove me wrong."

"What isssss your name?"

"Briakora."

"Then I would gladly be your familiar, Briakora." Harry said, smiling slightly. Harry knew that to become Briakora's familiar, he would have to be bitten, yet even as an eight year old, the thought instilled little to no fear in him. Harry walked inside, carrying Briakora or Bree as he decided to call her. The snake was only about a foot long and thin, but obviously magical in nature. Bree was a special snake Harry had learned about in an advanced Care for Magical Creatures book. Bree was Losmorae or a snake who could determine one's soul's future. They could tell if you would be kind, mean, happy, or sad. They could tell if you had a good soul and often resented those of dark auras just like Phoenixes. Despite this, Losmorae's are often given a bad reputation simply because they resemble and are related to a more poisonous snake- the basilisk.

Harry climbed onto his bed and locked the door. He called Tiddly in to tell her what would be happening since he would pass out for an hour or two after he was bitten.

"Are you ready, Massssster?" Harry nodded slightly and felt two sharp teeth penetrate the inside of his wrist. He hissed in pain before collapsing back on his bed and falling into a deep slumber. He was woken again an hour and a half later by Charlus' excited squeals since James had gotten him the most recent broom. Harry groaned and laid back down feeling slightly sore.

"The process is complete, Massster. I am now your familiar." Bree said.

"Thank you, Briakora. May I call you Bree?"

"Only if I may call you Nochani." Harry laughed quietly and agreed.

"You mussssst hide from my family. You are aware, yessss?" 

"Yesss." she agreed. Harry then called Tiddly to finish explaining the situation to her and begin their regular lessons. Bree took a nap while the two-legs talked. As she snoozed, she contemplated what had happened to the owner she used to know. How he had turned so cold?

The rest of Harry and Tiddly's lesson consisted of seeing what had changed after Briakora became his familiar. He felt even stronger and soon found that his sense of smell had increased and his ability to hide himself was suddenly natural instinct. No longer did he feel... Lost. It was as if they were meant to bond and Harry was happy with the resulting friend to add to his short list of the house elves and... Well, the house elves.

Harry soon realized he had a knack for the shadows which was only increased by his natural state of being away from the public eye.

After he realized his knew knack for shadows (one of the elements) he began to question whether he had control over any other elements.

He did.

 

When young Harry turned ten, he had already discovered his water, fire, and air elemental abilities and was working with Tiddly about unlocking more hidden abilities. Unlike most wizards who deem themselves appropriately powerful, Harry was aware of the fact that wizards typically only unlocked half of their power and a third of their magical ability. This may seem like a contradiction, but wizards often had many abilities that they were unaware of. Dozens have the metamorphmagus ability and simply don't unlock it. Furthermore, other abilities exist such as mild elemental control which was greatly enhanced by the elvish blood and familiar bond with Briakora. Harry's control of any one of the elements beat out the majority of elementals' powers despite his age of only ten years.

Harry looked up as rain started to pour down and he made a small shield from the rain with a flick of his wrist to keep himself and Tiddly safe and dry for their outside lesson (the Potters were going to Diagon Ally for the day). Tiddly looked on approvingly as her son grew into a strong young man.

"What are we doing today, Mum?" Harry asked.

"We are going to be going over earth elemental powers. This particular lesson will be focused on surroundings. You will feel the earth beneath your feet, feel the earth's vibrations. You already had to do a similar task with air, but I want you to try to emulate the effect on the earth. If you get to that, we'll try to work on causing tremors."

"Okay, Mum." Harry didn't bother to question his mum as both were learning furiously in order to get as much training in before Harry goes to school. Harry had yet to be informed of his true status of the boy-who-lived, but Tiddly was sure he would realize it on his own before the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Harry had nearly finished the corriculum and was using the texts as extra review and practice while going in depth on each subject.  
For example, Harry had finished his Herbology texts with flying colors and had begun studying on a nearly professional level text- not that he particularly wished to pursue a career in Herbology, but knowledge was power. Harry closed his eyes and let his sensory drop almost entirely to his feet, while still maintaining awareness of everything else around him.

This was a hard balance to maintain, but Harry had learned to accomplish it a month before.

"Do you feel the earth moving? The constant settling, crumbling, and changing that occurs every moment?" Tiddly asked.

Harry focused on his feet and felt magic expand from his feet into the ground, allowing him to feel the vibrations, detect living creatures, hell, even feel the tiny rock that Tiddly had kicked towards him.

Harry expanded his magic even further until he had a decent sized room's equivalent of perimeter.

"I'm now going to toss five rocks by you. Point to where each lands with your eyes still closed." Tiddly spoke.

"Okay." Harry said quietly as stones were kicked in one by one.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six.  
Wait... Six?

Harry pointed to each stone and opened his eyes when Tiddly gave no response. She smirked at him and nodded proudly- an odd thing to see a house elf do, but was cute adorable nonetheless.

"Very good, Harry. A few more times and we'll move on to the miniature earthquakes." Tiddly said happily as she continued smiling.

Harry would soon be off to school.

 

The day before their birthdays, neither Charlus nor Harry could sleep but for different reasons. Charlus was imagining what people would think when he got to Hogwarts. Surely they would fall to his feet and kiss his ass. He already was capable of manipulating Ron and Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones (only to an extent though), and Hannah Abbott who was sure to be a pathetic Hufflepuff. He had tried manipulating Neville Longbottom years ago, but the little freak had turned him down. Despite the stupid kid being friendless, HE STILL HAD THE NERVE!

Charlus was fuming, Harry was reading furiously to finish his book before school started. Harry grabbed his trunk to practice the bottomless storage spell on his trunk so he could fit all his books. Harry placed the spell and started filling his books into the trunk. He knew that it was only the end of July and that he had until September 1st- a whole month. Nonetheless, Harry decided to get his packing started early and began organizing his books in a neat order. The trunk had been a surprise- Lily and James didn't want to spend money on him, so they took him up to the family vault to pick up older school supplies. He had been left alone as they went to Charlus' vault that they never saw him use magic. Harry gathered up all the books, items, coins, weapons, etc. that he wanted. He had been allowed to get whatever he wanted and he did.

He grabbed a box of rings with odd runic symbols, multiple books (light and dark) that could not be found in Flourish and Blotts, a few hundred galleons (who knew when the Potters would finally cut him off), several weapons including a long sword that had a red gemstone, two smaller knives, a muggle gun with magical enhancements on accuracy and doesn't need to be reloaded, three fortified wands built for battle, three goblin-made and used miniature daggers, two elvish small-swords, a katana, and several pieces of spy gear.

Furthermore, he also grabbed a few ancestral journals. Severus, Harry's godfather (no one really knew how that happened… it is assumed that Lily was still reeling from the effects of the birthing process) had encouraged Harry to read several novels and his godmother, Minerva McGonogall, had encouraged him as well. Both were aware of their godson, but neither had had any direct contact with the lad- just letters. The Potters liked to keep Harry unknown to the public and did everything they could to hide their son from the world and avert all the attention to the “one who truly deserved it; Charlus”. As godparents, Minerva and Severus had contact with Harry, but were never invited to parties or any such event where they would see Harry missing. In fact, the Potters probably were oblivious to the fact that their son was even in contact with his godparents. Harry took their advice to get books dedicated to their professions as well as books on language and cultures of magical creatures. Harry, despite all his withdrawals, had not even put a dent in the endless vault. Harry exited the vault silently and walked back to the lobby of Gringotts where his family was waiting. They quickly left and he was left to trail the minimum twenty feet behind them. Harry rolled his eyes at their silliness and continued to walk. Lily quickly explained that they were going to get Charlus’ school supplies before the rush and that Harry would do his shopping on his own. Harry nodded and continued to shop. He went to Flourish and Blotts, Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, and many other shops until he finally made his way to Ollivander’s. Ollivander was an unusual man with large spectacles that rested low on his nose that he removed when the bell on the door rang. He had white hair that gave him a stark resemblance to Einstein in many ways and Harry could feel the power radiating from the man.

He felt feather light probes on his occlumency shields that he would not feel without Bree’s help. Harry glanced sharply at the man and shoved the unwanted presence out. Not caring if it seemed rude, Harry began staring at the man.

“Sorry, lad, just a slight charm. Gives me your name and a hint of your personality to find a suitable wand for you. I assume then that you are Charlus Potter?”

“No, sir. He is my brother.”

“Charlus has a brother?” he said, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Yes.” Ollivander looked deeply into Harry’s eyes.

“Few can do what you just did, lad. I have a feeling you shall be a tough customer. Oh well, the more difficult, the more entertaining.” Ollivander trilled happily.

“Wand arm?”

“Right.” Harry replied quickly. Ollivander began grabbing all kinds of wands for Harry to try, but none seemed to be quite right.

After almost half an hour, Ollivander brought Harry to the back to see some of the more special wands.

“11 inches, holly with phoenix tail feather core.” Harry grabbed the wand and waved it.

Nothing.

“No, nope.” Ollivander muttered.

“10 and a half inches, Cedar, Unicorn Tail Hair, sturdy.” Harry flicks the wand. The carpet floats and spins in random circles before falling down.

“No. Not that one.” Ollivander grabs yet another wand.

“Yew and Elm. Rigid. 12 inches. Core of Dragon Heartstring.” Harry grabbed the wand. He could feel the magic coming from it draw him in. His hand reached forward and grabbed the wand. Harry flinched back as sudden blinding light erupted from the wand.

“Interesting. Very interesting.” Ollivander stated.

“How so, Mr. Ollivander?”

“Oh, please, call me Garrick. I think we can expect great things from you, Harry Potter. That wand is composed of Yew- a powerful but chaotic wood that has a tendency for dark magic but it also has Elm- a wood made for adding stability. However, I can already see that you do not wish to be a Dark wizard, nor do you want to be a Light wizard... you shall have your own shades of gray, young one. After all, you were raised in the shadows...” The bell rang again and Harry saw his parents and brother enter the shop. He left silently to finish his shopping. Last on his list was a pet. He wasn’t sure if he would get one, but an owl would be useful. He stepped inside, wand now tucked in his back pocket.

“Hello, dearie. Anything specific that you’re lookin’ for?” The lady at the front asked. Harry shook his head.

“No, thank you.” Harry trailed down the aisle and towards the owls and began looking. He spotted many brilliant birds, but they were meant for a different owner. Harry’s eyes strayed briefly towards the eagles and hawks and he locked eyes with the perfect bird. She was young- maybe only six months old or so. She was a Gray Hawk and carried her plumage with pride. Harry could already tell she would be a sassy little thing. Next to her cage, a boy no older than he stared at a beautiful eagle. The eagle was a congo serpent eagle- a smallish sized eagle with brown, white, and tan plumage with spots on the breast. The bird was beautiful and Harry could tell the boy thought so too. The boy with the platinum blond hair glanced up when Harry walked towards the hawk.

“My name’s Draco. What’s yours?” Draco said with his held held slightly upwards.

“I’m Harry.” Harry replied.

“Are you going to Hogwarts this year?” Harry asked to keep the conversation flowing and avoiding awkward silence.

“Yes. Mother and Father said I’m bound to be a Slytherin or Ravenclaw- both run in the blood." Draco said.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked in return.

"Probably Ravenclaw." Harry replied. Tiddly had strongly believed that no house fit him more perfectly than Ravenclaw would.

Draco nodded his head in understanding before looking towards the bird Harry had picked out.

"What do you think you will name her?"

"I'm thinking either Shadow or Moonlight." Draco seemed to grow thoughtful.

"How about Shade?" he asked quietly. The bird chirped happily and Harry supposed that was the end of that.

"I think she likes it. What will you name your eagle?"

"I'm thinking Hunter. What do you think?"

"I think it suits him well." Harry said happily as the bird looked at them.

The two boys came up to the counter at the same time.

"Ah, yes, I actually had to put those two's cages together. They're apparently friends as are you two." Both blushed slightly and looked away.

"Those are each seven galleons." Both boys paid the money and Draco saw his father in the crowd.

"Well, Harry, I have to go..."

"Before you do, would you like to sit together at the train? It'd be nice to have a friend to start off the year." Draco smiled brightly.

"Yes, I'd love that." Harry walked off with Shade and Draco left to meet his father with Hunter. When Charlus finally came out of the shop with a flustered James and Lily, Harry only raised an eyebrow.

"Charlus' wand took half an hour to find. It- it's the dark lord's wand's twin." James said under his breath to the younger son. He was apparently so flustered that he forgot about his dislike towards his oldest son. Harry wondered just what it entailed that his brother’s wand was the twin of Voldemort’s, considering Charlus didn’t have much power. Perhaps Dumbledore had somehow managed to convince Ollivander to make Charlus’ wand look like the real deal- so he would be seen as part of the prophesy? No, that would take too much work and involved too many variables. So coincidence? Harry couldn’t be sure, but nothing involving Charlus seemed to be coincidence. Maybe he was the child of the prophesy... nah, Charlus couldn’t preform an Accio if he tried. Maybe it would be that other kid that could fit the prophesy- Neville Longbottom.

Harry nodded once to show that he heard and understood. A few minutes later, the Potter family was swarmed. Harry simply apparated out back to the mansion while the Potters faced the paparazzi. The Potters never wondered how he got home.

Harry found his and Charlus’s letters laying on the kitchen table. He quickly snatched all of his letters from various schools leaving Charlus's single Hogwarts letter. Harry decided to send a letter to his godparents to discuss the new development. 

 

The next month breezed by for Harry. He had packed almost everything before he went to sleep, eager to escape his parents and see Hogwarts Castle for himself.

In the end, as both of his godparents worked at Hogwarts, it was deemed safest for him to go there instead of the other schools he’d been accepted into. He never told his parents about his other acceptance letters- they’d probably think they’d been intended for Charlus anyway.

Tiddly was happy for Harry, but knew that it meant she couldn't see him for days at a time. She was heartened by the fact that she could occasionally come work with the Hogwarts elves and visit Harry at the end of the day. Harry was both excited and sad. He knew he wouldn't see his mum for a while at a time, but he also knew he could learn from one of the most extensive libraries in the country and could maybe even make friends.

Harry forced himself to wake up early to say his goodbyes to the house elves. Harry said farewell to each and every one of the house elves, saving Tiddly for last, wondering how soon he would see his mum again.

"Mum?" Harry asked, inching forwards to the figure sitting in the corner.

"Mum, this isn't permanent. It's only for a few months! You can visit constantly and I can come here sometimes to visit you with elvish teleportation. Come on, Mum, please don't cry. Please." 

"I know, it's just... I'll miss you." Tiddly said to the eleven year old.

After ten more minutes of tear-filled goodbyes, Harry was ready to go fix breakfast for the Potters for the last time in months. Harry made the eggs, bacon, etc. on auto-pilot and was enjoying the unusual silence since James and Lily were hurriedly packing for Charlus. They would not say goodbye until on the platform. Harry went back upstairs when he was done cooking and grabbed the breakfast Tiddly had laid out for him- she wanted him to stay fit and healthy. Harry munched and cast a feather-light charm on the trunk to make sure it weighed next to nothing. Harry then shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket with his wand on the other side.

Finally, it was time to go. Lily grabbed Harry's hand (not knowing he could apparate there) and James took Charlus'. Immediately after the feeling of being sucked through a tube was over, Lily removed her hand from her son and walked over to Charlus. Harry cast his eyes across the platform until his eyes found the platinum blond hair of the Malfoys and striking emerald eyes meet a cloudy gray/blue. Harry felt himself smile as Draco waved at him slightly when his father had turned away. Harry pointed his head towards the back of the train before climbing aboard and walking towards the very back while avoiding trunks, pets, people....

And a rat chasing a toad?

What?

Harry shook his head and continued down the pathway. Harry found a comfortable compartment and sat down waiting for Draco to join him. Only a few minutes later, Draco ambled along the path to join his friend.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey, Draco. Anything exciting happen in the last month?"

"Eh, not really. Father's acting worse than usual though."

"What do you mean?" Draco seemed to look towards the door before muttering a wandless silencing spell. Harry raised a single eyebrow.

"It's no secret that my family sympathises with that dark. I think he's planning something."

"But you don't."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, surprised.

"You don't sympathize with the dark." Harry clarified.

"But I don't side with the light either." Draco said looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"That's alright. I don't either." Harry said before a lone figure walked in. All three felt themselves sneer for different reasons. They had forgotten to lock the damn door.

"Don't hang out with this filth, Harry. He's Dark and his family's are all Death Eaters. I bet he'll grow up to be just like them!" Charlus shouted.

Harry felt his anger soar, but maintained a collected appearance. Draco glanced at Harry suddenly as if seeing him for the first time.

"My choice of friends is my choice and my choice alone, Charlus. Besides, making fun of Snape's nephew is not the key to passing potions, dunderhead."

"Don't you dare call me that you arrogant brat! Just wait until I tell our mum about this!" Draco did a double take.

"I don't care what you do, but crawling back to your mum can only help you so much. She's not here." Harry stated.

Draco raised a single blond eyebrow as Harry called Lily Charlus' mum.

"Don't make an enemy of me, brother."

"Oh please, I stopped being your brother the day you let the attention go to your head. Now leave us be, we were in the middle of a conversation before you interrupted." Harry didn't care that Charlus would likely try to convince Lily that Harry was turning dark and consorting with death eater scum's sons. Harry felt himself chuckle as Charlus left the room in a huff and slammed the door.

Within moments, both were leaning on one another, about to piss themselves with laughter.

"He-he's such a child!" Draco said between giggles.

"Try living with him. It's even worse." Harry said, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

"So how come I've never heard of you? Did they think you were a squib or something?"

"Or something. They just started doting on my brother in case he died and neglecting me. That neglect turned into almost hatred- they just didn't want me to take attention away from Charlus.

That's basically my story. What's yours?"

"Um..."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Draco smiled slightly and began to speak.

"I guess it started years ago. A snake had come in and I... Uh... I liked it then my dad came in, saw it, and killed the 'vile creature.' I cried because I was having fun and it didn't deserve death. Father called me a wimp, a disgrace, pathetic... He locked me in the dungeons with no food for almost two days. I was only three." Draco said. He looked away so as to avoid what he was sure was Harry's pitying glance, but Harry used his hand to direct Draco's face back to his own.

"You are a parselmouth?" Draco seemed to choke on air.

"How- Y-you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't. In fact..."

"Briakora, come out." Harry commanded in Parseltongue.

"You-"

"I am too. She's my familiar. This is Briakora, but I call her Bree." Draco gazed wondrously at the Losmorae.

"Is that a-"A sudden knock came at the door.

"Um... Come in." Harry called. In stepped a girl with frizzy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Following her slightly was a child their age as well.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost one and his gran will be mad at him if it isn't found." Neville considered taking out his new wand and preforming the locating charm he’d read about, but he didn’t know if magic was allowed on the train.

"Yeah, I think it was further up in the train. You could always try a summoning spell." Draco suggested. Neville's eyes swiveled to Draco, suppressing a gasp at the fact that a Malfoy was being helpful. The girl simply facepalmed herself and glanced backwards, muttering the spell under her breath and making the toad soar into her hand.

She hadn't used a wand. Neville was looking shocked at the group.

"You just-"

"Wandless magic. I'm impressed." Draco said.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I mean that casting that spell wandlessly is fifth year material. It took me ages to learn it!" Draco explained.

"Oh. I was raised by nonmagicals and just studied all that I could without books or spells when I realized I was a witch." All occupants of the room were shocked.

"It took me two years to figure out wandless magic!" Neville exclaimed.

All occupants gazed at each other in wonder.

They were all extremely powerful beings.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Draco took the hand and shook politely.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Neville Longbottom."

"H-" Harry was interrupted by another knock.

"Are there empty seats! All the other compartments are either full or won't let us in." A male voice said. Draco seemed to recognize it though.

"Come in, Theo." A boy and another light blond girl walked in. Theo raised an eyebrow at the occupants of the room.

"I believe introductions are in order."

Each nodded before Theo began speaking again.

"Theodore Nott at your service, but friends call me Theo."

"Luna Lovegood." The girl said dreamily.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Harry Potter." Luna didn't even bat an eyelash and Theo only raised an eyebrow. Neville and Hermione turned their heads to Harry in shock.

"Charlus Potter has a brother?"

"Twin actually."

"But- but all the books said-"

"Books aren't always accurate. He's my brother and yes, by blood."

"All the stories tell of only one boy." Theo stated calmly, but curiosity shone in his eyes.

"The Potters didn't want me steeling Charlus' limelight or attention." Harry said. Hermione began a string of curses that no one had expected from her mouth.

"Those low-life, pathetic basta-"

"Hermione?"

"-rds! Who do they think they are? You were-"

"Hermione?"

"-just a baby! They-"

"Hermione!" Hermione finally glanced up and blushed as every face was looking at her.

"Sorry... I lived with my uncle a lot who was in the military..." Everyone nodded curtly.

"So..." Draco began.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Luna asked airily.

"Probably Ravenclaw." Harry and Hermione answered simultaneously.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Theo and Draco replied.

"Likely Hufflepuff." Neville said.

"What about you, Luna?"

"Oh, I'll be in Ravenclaw." Luna replied.

"You're so certain...?"

"Of course. It's a feeling." she continued. Luna suddenly turned her gaze towards Harry. Her face lost it's dreamy look and gained one of serious thought.

"You..." Luna said, looking at Harry with scrunched eyebrows. Her eyes once again filled with vitality and her features softened.

"You, Harry Potter, have quite the fate." Everyone glanced at her, but she was looking out the window seemingly admiring the scenery.

"Does she do that often...?" Someone asked.

"I've been friends with her since I was three. She has some seeing abilities from her mother." Neville said. He didn’t know that much about Luna since both of their families kept them at home most of the time, but Neville’s gran had insisted the two children meet- they still saw each other once every year or two.

"Seeing abilities?" Hermione asked.

"She can catch glimpses of possible futures as well as scenes from the past." Neville explained.

"You mean like how I can speak and read all different languages and have an eidetic memory?" Hermione asked.

"Well... I can control plants." Neville said quietly. "My gran doesn't know."

"I have the power of Location. I know where I am & where everything else is. Never lost." Theo stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Camouflage. I can hide myself well." Draco said slowly.

"I can control the elements." Harry said. The room grew quiet as all the new information was absorbed.

"So we're all... We're all stronger than the average wizard?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"That we are all friends for a reason." Luna replied from her seat by the window. Everyone else took a seat and followed her example.

"How so, Luna?" Theo asked.

"Fate brought us here. We are friends for a reason; we will induce change to the world."

"What? We're only eleven!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, but a year old baby managed to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione nodded her consent and understanding and there was momentary silence.

"So how will we bring about this change?" Draco asked. Luna's eyes suddenly held a bright glow and her face blanked.

'"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … underestimation shall not stop him and he will show those who doubt him his true ability… his family shall be exposed for their true selves and the dark and light's colors will blur… gray shall rule if the chosen one succeeds, but fail and darkness will forever shroud the world… with his friends, the war shall reignite...  the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"'

Luna then slouched back in her seat, breathing a bit heavily.

"W-what does Charlus have to do with any of this?" Neville asked.

"He doesn't." Draco said, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"You're him aren't you? There was a mistake or something and you're the boy-who-lived."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. The silence spoke for him.

Theo took only a moment to process this information and ask his question.

"So what are we gonna do and when do we start?" Theo raised a challenging eyebrow and smirked.

The room's occupants looked at each other and Harry began.

"We'd have to find somewhere to train. I'm sure McGonagall and Snape would be happy to help us."

"Why?"

"They're my godparents." Harry answered simply.

"This could actually work... We need a place to train, a way to assess our powers, we need weapons, we need..." Hermione listed off.

"First things first, when we get to school, look for anything that could help us. I know I can get the house elves to help and maybe we can get advice from portraits." Harry said to the group.

"Why the house elves and portraits?"

"They are tied to Hogwarts castle, not Dumbles. They do what the castle asks of them."

"In that case, I can't wait to get started."

The next few hours on the train consisted of plotting and joking around. There was only one interruption and that was the trolley-lady asking if they wanted candy.

Soon the train slowed and they all used their wandless magic to change clothes (some was even wordless *cough* Hermione, Harry, and Draco *cough*).

Very quickly, the train was unloaded and the first years were pulled over to the boats by a very tall man who they guessed was at least a quarter giant.

"Firs' years, follow me. Firs' years. No more 'an four to a boat now." the gruff voice called. The six friends split into two boats--Harry, Hermione, Draco, an Theo in one and Neville, Luna, Hannah Abott, and Daphne Greengrass in the other. The conversation was hushed as the castle came into their sight.

"It's magnificent!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's brilliant." Draco said.

"It's perfect." Harry said to himself.

Now, if only Tiddly was there to share the experience with him. Bree who had slithered back into Harry's robes after the first interruption made an approving sound and whispered to Harry.

"I'm ssssso excited. Who know what this year will bring?" She thought aloud.

"Hussssssh." Harry commanded softly so the only one that heard was Draco who was sitting next to him. When they finally got off the boats (no mishaps thankfully), the group of students were led to a large room where they were told to wait for further instruction. Charlus, being the idiot that he was, stepped on top of the stairs and addressed the crowd.

"I'd like to make an announcement. Yes, I am Charlus Potter and no, you do not want to make an enemy of me." Charlus said, speaking and glaring directly at Harry and Draco. Both simply rolled their eyes and a murmur started up.

"You're really him? I was expecting something a bit more... impressive." A tan Italian's voice rang out.

"Why you-" Charlus began before a strict looking woman with kind eyes stepped forward and glared at Charlus to step off the stairs and join his fellow classmates.

"You will be sorted into one of the four houses: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. These houses will be your home for the times to come. Make friends in your house and remember that inter-house relations as well as common curtesy dictate that you do /not/ judge a person based on what house they are from." Again, she glared at Charlus slightly.

"The rest will be explained inside. Follow me." She said, opening the doors and leading the large group inside. The sky seemed endless as it replaced the normal view of a ceiling. Harry smiled as he recognized some of the constellations and looked upon the candles floating above them to light to room. Harry looked back down when a small shriek came from a girl facing a ghost that had just appeared through the floor.

"Good evening, my dear. Sorry for the fright." The girl simply nodded and tried to compose herself. Harry's new ring of friends was coiled loosely around him and he smiled slightly. School hadn't even started and he had five wonderful friends.

"Now, I will put the hat on your head and you will be sorted. But first," she said, looking at the stool.  
Suddenly a flap opened and a voice rang out.

"I am the sorting hat,  
The thinking cap,   
I decide where you shall be placed  
To spend the rest of your school days  
I promise to choose wisely and to choose fair,  
But where I say, you belong there.

So perhaps Gryffindor- where the brave and bold surely hide  
Or Ravenclaw- where wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure  
Perhaps Hufflepuff- where loyalty lies- you shall never be betrayed by a 'Puff  
Or Slytherin- the house of serpents where the cunning often lurk

But dear me, sorting is not so clean,   
for everything is not what it may seem  
Your mind shall be tested and a choice made  
To help determine your future fate"

An awkward applause followed the song and Minerva McGonagall read names off of a long list on parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah." A moment later, McGonagall sat the strange hat on the nervous girl’s head. Hardly a moment later, the hat screamed “Hufflepuff!”

"Bones, Susan." Harry began tuning out the sorting, only listening for names of his new friends.

"Granger, Hermione." 

'A wonderful mind indeed. Much cunning, bravery, and loyalty but your thirst for knowledge outweighs them all.'

The hat stayed on her head for perhaps ten seconds before a shout of Ravenclaw rang in the hall. A few people later,  
"Longbottom, Neville." Neville swallowed slightly and made his way up to the stool.

'Ah, you underestimate yourself. You could easily reside in Ravenclaw, but no, Hufflepuff will help you more in the long run. After all, no one suspects a Hufflepuff of intelligence. Better be,'  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lovegood, Luna." Luna calmly walked up to the hat.  
'Ah, hello, Mrs. Lovegood, I was wondering when we would meet. I assume you already know where you're going. Very well,  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draconis." Draco walked up and the hat clouded his vision.  
'Young Malfoy. You are quite unlike your family and your fate lies with your friends'. Ravenclaw would do you well, but a spot in Slytherin would protect you more and allow you to view the dark Slytherins- a spy if you will. Therefor, I must say,'  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore." Theo walked forward and felt the hat slide over his eyes.  
'Ah, not exactly neutral like your family. One of the many shades of gray... I think you ought be with Draco so you two may maintain your sanity in the house of snakes. If you don’t have any objections,'  
"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Charlus." All noise stopped in a single moment.

The hat was on his head for almost five minutes and Charlus appeared to be growing frustrated.  
Finally a shout of Gryffindor led to an abundant applause from the Gryffindor table who had yet to see his arrogant ways- they just knew him as the hero, the Boy-Who-Lived, the savior of the wizarding world. Charlus happily walked over to the cheering table and took a seat.

"Potter, Harry." Silence.

Absolute silence. Then, as if a switch was flipped, the noise began, deafening the ears of the Great Hall.

"Charlus Potter has a twin?!"

"The Potters have two sons?!"

"But the legends-!"

"Why did-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbles shouted from the teacher's table. He should have seen this coming. McGonagall took the chance to slip the hat on Harry's head.

'Ah, a real child of the prophesy. And part elvish? My, my, I did not see this coming. And a strong head on those shoulders, very ambitious but resourceful enough to accomplish whatever you set your mind too... I shall tell you now that I swear my allegiance to you, Mr. Potter-Nochani, should you ask for it in the coming war. You shall go far indeed. Now, where to put you...  
Slytherin would eat you alive and present little advantage for now- plus your parents might just disown you and we can’t have that. Hufflepuff gives you a slight advantage since you’d be underestimated, but Gryffindor offers almost nothing except your parent’s approval; best not either of those. Ravenclaw gives you an excuse as to why you're so curious, asking questions, and want to learn- not that the current curriculum could teach you much. Regardless, best be,'  
"RAVENCLAW!"

Charlus glanced at his brother and sneered. Of course the little brat couldn't manage to get into Gryffindor. It was simply proof that Charlus was the better twin. Harry made his way to Ravenclaw and sat beside Hermione and Luna. Now they had allies in three of the four houses. They just need trustworthy allies from Gryffindor...

Harry felt eyes on him from the teacher's table and saw Severus Snape looking at him curiously. He immediately recognized the man as his godfather and knew that McGonagall who was finishing the sorting was his godmother. He cast a small smile at Snape that Snape returned infinitesimally. When the sorting was over, Harry gave McGonagall a smile as well that she acknowledged with a curt nod. Dumbles then stood to speak.

"Yes, well an interesting sorting indeed. Just a few reminders; a list of forbidden items including many of the Weasley's prank items is posted on our caretaker, Argus Filch's door. Also, please be made aware that this year, the third floor corridor is forbidden to all who do not wish to face a most horrible death. As there are presently no classes held on that floor, there should exist no problems." Dumbles said, staring right at Charlus.

"Now, let us begin the feast with a few words and here they are:  
Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak. Thank you." Suddenly the food appeared on the table and a few students filled their plates to the brim.

"That's disgusting." Hermione said, glancing across the hall towards the youngest Weasley son who was stuffing his face. Hermione, Luna, and Harry each grabbed a few morsels of food- plenty to eat and not over stuff oneself (unlike some unmannered pigs as Hermione put it).

After an hour or so, the feast was complete and the students were led to their common rooms. It was agreed upon that the group of friends would all meet up before breakfast outside the Great Hall. That night, each student slept contently (well, except for Ronald Weasley who had the worst sort of stomach ache).

 

The next morning, all six friends were awoken by the alarm spells that had set before sleeping. They quickly got dressed by five thirty and were ready to start the day. Classes would start tomorrow to give the kids a chance to find their classrooms and get situated. Theo just laughed.

The six friends met up outside the doors of the Great Hall. Not even the teachers were awake yet so they simply sat on the floor and began talking.

"We have to find a place to train. I can ask the house elves abut that and you guys ask the portraits and stuff, ok?" Harry asked.

The friends nodded.

"So what do you think the classes will be like?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. I've already finished through seventh year curriculum, but I can't wait to see what books the famous library has."

"Me too! I'm excited! We can go there after breakfast!" Hermione squealed happily. There was no denying that she was a Ravenclaw through and through.

"Lucky! I'm only halfway done with seventh year!" Draco said. Theo and Luna nodded in agreement and Neville sighed.

“I finished sixth year last month and am only a fourth of the way into seventh year.” Neville sighed. “I’ve been having to hide everything from my gran. She wants me to be just like my dad, not to be myself. She even calls me Frank sometimes. I think she’s honestly delusional. She wants me to even have his wand, but I managed to get my own. She can’t handle the fact that I’m not her son and her son died in St. Mungo’s two years after the incident!” Neville was breathing heavily due to his speech and the friends were left to look at the boy.

Who knew he had a backbone?

After twenty minutes, the topic had somehow veered to what they planned to do about the wizarding world.

“So, Luna, if we’re part of that prophesy... what are we supposed to do? Defeat Voldy and Dumbles?” Draco asked.

“We are the gray side. We have the power to defeat both or we can simply help them to defeat each other.”

“How should we go about that then?” Hermione asked the girl.

“You will see in time. It is not my place to reveal all aspects of time- after all, my visions are only of the many possible futures as time is still going on. However, I can tell you this much. With each other, we can harness our powers and become the foe no one saw coming.”

“Then what is it we are fighting for?” Neville asked.

“We are fighting for peace and we are fighting for a new world. The Light is corrupt and led by an evil man willing to sacrifice a child for the ‘greater good’ while wreaking in the profits and gains of such fame and fortune as the boy shall get. Meanwhile, the Dark is led by a vile hypocritical man who no longer has a body and who is beyond any hope. If either side wins, we all lose.” Luna said calmly. We all give each other a look.

“Well then, I for one an willing to support such a change. We’ll be the Gray, the in between, the balance this world needs.” Harry stated.

“Sounds like a plan. Who’s in?” Draco asked the group. Neville’s hand flew into the air quickly followed by Hermione, Draco, Luna, Theo, and Harry’s. Two more raised hands came from behind the wall.

“We didn’t intend to spy, but I must admit if you’re half as intelligent as you sound in your letters, then we’ll stand by you, I’m sure.” McGonagall stated.

“I’ll admit, this is by no means what I expected. Both of my godsons are extremely powerful beings and going to be fighting in a war? I assure you, you will not go off and fight without proper training.”

“But Uncle Sev-” Draco began.

“That is why I will help train you.” Severus finished.

“As will I.” McGonagall said.

“I’m sure I can get a few other teacher’s on your side.” McGonagall winked at them.

“You honestly believe we can do it?” Neville asked the two teachers.

“I believe your ideals are already better than the old fool’s.” Snape said.

“We could use a spy in both the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters so thank you. We now have spies in each of the school houses except for Gryffindor. Now we need a place to train. Any ideas?” Harry questioned.

“I can only think of empty classrooms. Perhaps... ask the house elves.”

“Okay, I’ll just ask Tiddly when she comes over.”

“Your house elf?”

“She is basically my mum. She raised me and blood adopted me.” All occupants of the hall now held shocked expressions.

“Fascinating. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I swear to side with you in battle. You have my word.” Severus Snape said.

“And mine. I see great things from you, Harry.” McGonagall said giving Harry a contemplative look.

“Then you shall swear to spy for us? Fight for us? Those less than half your age?” Harry asked the two adults, looking each square in the eyes.

“Yes.” Both spoke in sync. “And I’m sure Poppy would be happy to do the same.” McGonagall spoke.

“And I can convince Nymphadora.” Snape said.

“Please don’t tell people that you aren’t one hundred percent sure that you can trust with your life and all of our lives.”

“Poppy and I are soul bonded as are Severus and Tonks.” McGonagall challenged, raising an elegant eyebrow. Not a single questioning remark was made at the fact that she was soul bonded to another woman or that Severus was soul bonded to a girl years younger than him.

“I thought soul bonds were extremely rare?” Hermione questioned.

“No, it is simply rare that people put themselves at risk by revealing that they are soul-bonded. If one dies, the other does too, thus putting both lives doubly at risk. While some protection and increased power does occur, the risks are often greater than the couples would like to face so they keep their bond a secret.” Severus explained.

“How do you know if you are soul-bonded?”

“Some couples just know. Others find out by the feeling they get at their first kiss.” Severus stated. After one of the professors finally opened the door, the eight quickly moved inside to continue the conversation.

“So you six are all powerful?”

“Yes.” All six answered at once.

“Then I believe this was the right decision.” Severus said. The next twenty minutes included actually eating the food that the house elves brought out for them (because they were the only ones there and each of them respected house elves. Before long, people started filtering in and the six left to go to the library. They were intent to learn whatever they had to to bring about the coming of the Gray side.

 

The next day started similarly; the six friends woke early to get to class. They had been given their schedules the day before at breakfast and made their way to their first classes. First was Transfiguration with McGonagall for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Defense against the Dark Arts with Quirrel for Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Poor Slytherins.

Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Neville’s class went smoothly. They were told to turn a match into a needle and back. They each successfully changed it on the first try and did so wordlessly and wandlessly. McGonagall gave them a somewhat shocked stare and asked them to meet her after class after awarding five points to Ravenclaw and. Hufflepuff for each of them. With half an hour before the next class, there was plenty of time for her to talk with her new students.

“What level of Transfiguration are you on...?” She asked the students.

“We’re all basically done with the Hogwarts subjects including Draco and Theo in your next class.” This statement left Minerva spluttering.

“That-that shouldn’t be possible! Your magical cores would have to be huge and you would have had to study for years-”

“Since I was three.” Harry said.

“Four.” Neville said.

“Three.” Hermione said.

“Two and a half.” Luna said dreamily. McGonagall couldn’t hide her shock at the statements they had just given.

“B-But that was considered impossible!”

“Well not anymore.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes slightly and playfully.

“Yes, not anymore...” Minerva repeated, sill reeling from her student’s past.

“I’d like to meet with you six after classes are over for the day. Please bring Draco and Theo with you. Meet me in my room- Professor Sprout will handle any detentions today, god-forbid there are any. Then again, those Weasley twins... Regardless, please meet me in here around seven thirty.”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.” The students chorused.

“Very well. Off to your next class.” The second class for that day was Slytherin and Gryffindor Transfiguration and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff DADA. The Transfiguration was sure to go the same as it had for the other group, but the four friends didn’t know what to expect for Defense. However, they did pity Draco and Theo for having been stuck with Professor Quirrel...

“P-p-please t-take your s-seats, everyone. C-class is s-s-starting.” Oh lord.

The lesson was complete and utter bull. They didn’t learn a single thing they didn’t already know other than that the teacher was a complete imbecile. Professor Quirrel hardly said anything due to his stutter and he seemed to lack any knowledge on the topic.

Dumbles probably didn’t want them to have a competent teacher so he could continue to ‘protect’ AKA control them. And what the hell was that in the speech about the third floor? It seemed like he was trying to give Charlus a hint to go up there for some reason. Manipulative bastard has something planned. Harry ignored Quirrel the rest of the lesson as the other friends did as well. He flicked through the text book and saw nothing new. Instead, he focused his attention on his occlumency shield. He had been working on it ever since Bree became his familiar. After an hour of that, he proceeded to think about what he should do about his parents.

Should he owl them?

Would they care if he did?

Nah, probably not. Harry decided that he’d loan Shade to Hermione since she was muggleborn and didn’t have an owl for the time being. Harry was finally pulled out of his reverie by Quirrel announcing the end of class. Quirrel didn’t even spare him a second glance as Harry left the room with his friends. That class was complete and utter shite.

“Well that was pointless.” Hermione said.

“I agree.” Neville responded.

“Yes, he isn’t exactly the best teacher. He’s putting too much effort into his stuttering.”

“What do you mean, Luna?”

“The stuttering. It’s fake.” She retorted. Harry and his ring of friends was left to contemplate the meanings of this over lunch. Draco, Theo, and Neville all decided to sit with the Ravenclaws. They got many an odd glance, but never were they told to move. Dumbles glared at the back of their heads silently, but Harry could feel the stare and it made the hair on the nape of his neck stand straight up. He chose to ignore the feeling and continued to eat while contemplating his next class.

“I wonder if Charms will be as easy as those two.” Draco thought aloud.

“For you, it will be.” Luna said, staring at a lantern on the other side of the room. Draco blinked in surprise before shrugging and returning to his meal.

Next up was Charms for Ravenclaws and Slytherins and Herbology for Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and then they would switch. All five other members pitied Neville for being stuck on his own, but he was excited nonetheless for the chance to go to the greenhouse. Neville was bouncing on his feet as the friends went separate ways to their classes.

Charms was quite interesting to most of the students... but not the five friends. Having already learned all the material, they were a little put out, but instead pulled out their own books they had gotten from the library earlier that day and continued to read.

“Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but what is the theory behind the summoning charm?” Flitwick asked, raising an eyebrow at the student that appeared not to be paying attention. Pansy Parkinson sneered from across the room as Harry answered the question.

“The summoning charm is a three-part spell. The first part consists of locating the object, then latching on to it magically, then bringing the object forth to the caster. The spell is based off of a point-me spell and was created in the fourteen hundreds when Ilius Rapts grew frustrated that he kept losing things just to find that he was moving them while sleepwalking.” Harry said before returning to his book, but not before catching the blatantly shocked look on his professor’s face.

“Very good. Ten points to Ravenclaw.” Pansy made a choking sound and turned away with her nose held high in the air as if she was better than everyone else.

Spoiled princess.

“And Mr. Potter, if you would please meet me after class.” Harry nodded accordingly before turning to each of his friends and giving them a look that told them to stay as well. After class, Professor Flitwick addressed Harry.

“Mr. Potter, how do you know so much about Charms Theory?”

“I am a Ravenclaw, sir. I love to read. My friends could have answered just as easily.” Filius Flitwick finally glanced at the other occupants left in the room.

“How familiar are you with the practical side of Charms work?”

“Very well, sir.” the five friends answered.

“Our other friend, Neville Longbottom, is as well.”

“Very well... might I see you tomorrow night? I would like to test your skills.”

“No offense professor, but we’d rather not have Dumbledore involved in learning such things.” Draco warned slightly.

“Oh, child, even I know that he has no business in such. He is headmaster, but he stopped having the school’s interest at heart years ago. He will not be present nor will he be informed of my findings, I give you my word.” Flitwick said.

“Thank you professor.”

“Okay, meet me here at seven thirty sharp and bring your friend. Now off to your next class.”

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Theo quickly left the room.

They met Neville who was talking with the Herbology professor after class.

“Yes, Mandrake root is quite the fussy plant as a baby, I’m surprised that you managed to keep yours so docile. Very few can manage.” Neville blushed.

“It was nothing, Professor Sprout. I just have a bit of a green thumb.” Draco looked at Harry questioningly.

“Non-magical expression.” Harry explained quietly before entering the room.

“I’d still like to speak with you sometime soon about maybe some extra lessons. Say... Saturday nights?” Neville nodded before turning to leave and seeing the remainders of the group of friends.

“Hey, guys! Herbology’s a blast! I think you’ll have fun.” Neville smiled before leaving the room to go to charms with the other five wishing him luck and shouting encouragements. In about ten minutes, the room filled with first year students.

"Ok, this first class is to give me an idea of how you stand in Herbology. For tomorrow, I simply ask that you read the introductory chapter if you wish to avoid injury in the greenhouse. Today's lesson will be simply recognizing certain plants. This part of the class is less hands on and deals more with the anatomical parts of plants- both muggle and magical. Now, muggle plants often have parts that remain consistent. Unlike muggle plants, magical plants allow for far more diversity. Today, we will compare muggle algae to the magical plant ptetrolythia- a type of fern-like algae that can often be found around ponds in places of high magical concentration such as the Black Lake. Now, please put on your safety goggles as the ptetrolythia's juice can cause eye irritation." The class was quite simple and somewhat enjoyable, but again there was nothing new to be learned. After the hour and a half long class was finally over, the students quickly filed out.

"Excuse me, dearies, but you are Neville Longbottom's friends?"

"Yes, Professor Sprout." Hermione answered.

"The same invitation extends to you- extra lessons on Saturday would be excellent if you are truly as ahead of the curriculum as he made you to be."

"We'd be happy to." Harry said to the teacher before they left. There was one more class to go to before they would go to dinner and Harry was excited. He had potions next so he would have lessons with his godfather.

Unfortunately, he had that class with the Gryffindors and therefor his brother, but potions was one of his favorite classes. Harry loved to cook and that's almost exactly what potions was. Snape walked in with his robes flowing smoothly behind him. Harry glanced around the room to see two students missing.

"In this class you shall learn to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death- but only with the right skills and perseverance. Few have the patience for such an art and many of you will doubt that this is magic at all. If you have any questions, consult your text and if you still have questions you may raise your hand or find another way to grab my attention if the issue is immediate and no, there will be no bathroom breaks in this class. As we have limited amount of time, I shall begin calling roll.

Susan Bones."

"Here, professor."

"Elizabeth Conners."

"Here, Professor Snape."

The list continued until all the names had been called- but two had not been answered.

"Where are Ronald Weasley and Charlus Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer of disdain.

Before anyone could answer, the two came in. Ron looked slightly ashamed, but Charlus held his head high.

"Is there any reason you two are nearly fifteen minutes late for my class?"

"We got lost." Charlus replied.

"That was the purpose of not holding class yesterday- so that you could find your way around the school, insolent boy." Charlus gritted his teeth.

"I was not aware professor. I apologize." Anyone with eyes or ears could tell that he was lying.

"Late and lying to a teacher. Ten points off of Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and five points off for you, Mr. Weasley for your tardiness. Now, take a seat." Snape began addressing the entire class.

"The instructions are on the board. The potion is a very simple boil potion and should cause you little trouble. If you carefully follow the instructions, you should be able to present a decent potion to me at the end of class. However, if you have trouble, consult your text and call me over only if it is an emergency. I will not tolerate incompetence and I will only give you my respect once you have earned it. If a classmate tampers with your potion, do not hesitate to inform me and I will deal with the situation appropriately."

Harry and Luna began working together while Hermione and Padma Patil began working. The potion was quite simple and both groups were done within half an hour. However, ten minutes later, an explosion occurred. Padma's sister Pavarti started coughing violently and fainted on the floor. Padma rushed to help her and asked to take her to the hospital wing as she had already finished the potion and turned it in. Snape agreed and cast a glare at Charlus and Ron who had managed to blow up their cauldron.

"Ten points off of Gryffindor for causing the harm of another student due to negligence. That reaction is only caused by leaving the potion on the fire for almost ten minutes more than necessary. As you are present and in a perfectly clear state of mind and such an action was warned against, be glad I only took off ten points. Next time, please follow the instructions or consequences may be even worse." Snape said. A lot of the Gryffindors grumbled about unfair treatment because Ravenclaw had gained ten points for the potion and Gryffindor had lost thirty because of the boy-who-lived and the idiot-who-follows. The Ravenclaws watched as the Gryffindor stares turned slightly more angry against the Ravenclaws. The fact that their own house had lost them the points or that it was in fact their savior who had caused the deduction was ignored. The Gryffindors may be brave, but they have a bad habit of not seeing their own faults and attempting to blame others for their mistakes. Harry sighed and continued to read his book. At the end of class, Snape allowed the students to leave and followed them to the Great Hall. Harry silently wondered when he would see Tiddly again and reminded himself to ask the elves for a place to train.  
Harry was broken from his reverie by Draco asking if he was ready to go to talk with McGonagall and Snape. Harry nodded and stood from his seat at the Hufflepuff table with his five friends and calmly walked out of the room giving Draco a grateful smile.

The conversation consisted of testing the ability of the six friends in each of the the two teacher's respective subjects and talking about the war. Snape was of the opinion that Dumbledore was hiding something and had reason to believe that old MoldyVoldy wasn't dead after all- just in a spirit form and "living" by possessing a living body of a follower. McGonagall agreed that such a thing was possible and might have something to do with what was on the third floor corridor. After a lengthy conversation, the adults finally told the kids to go to bed and that they would talk more in the morning.

A semi-constant schedule was maintained over the next two months after Tiddly found Harry on the second night and informed him about the Come-And-Go Room. The six friends trained in there for hours after breakfast and before class as well as after class on most days. On the weekends, they woke at eight and worked with the two adults in simulated combat to help train all eight of them. The entire group worked well with one another and helped cover each other's blind spots. The group had well adjusted to their unusual friendship and had even started sharing secrets.

 

On All Hallow's Eve, everything changed. The day started solemnly with a somber note due to the history that had been made that day exactly ten years previous. Classes were not to be held for the day as it fell on a Saturday that year, but all the students were anxious. There was a feeling of dread lingering in the air that no one could fully explain. All the students had assembled for lunch and were waiting warily on the edge of their seats for the nervous tension to finally reach its climax and implode. They didn’t have long to wait as halfway through lunch, Professor Quirrel rushed into the room.

“T-t-troll, i-in the d-d-d-d-dungeon. J-just thought y-you ought to kn-know.” Quirrel stuttered before fainting... forward. He always appeared as an odd one. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Theo, Severus, and Minerva all rolled their eyes as Dumbles ordered the students to go to their houses’ common room. Dumbles, not catching his mistake, waited for the Slytherins to move who were freaking out the most and who had not moved from their seats like the rest of the students.

“The Slytherin common room is /in/ the dungeons!” A fifth year Slytherin shouted angrily.

“Ah, yes, then will Slytherin house please follow professor Snape to the library.” Harry leaned over to whisper in Draco’s ear who was seated next to him.

“Wouldn’t the advantage be better here where the students are all gathered so the teachers know where they are and can wait at the entrance and render it incapable of damage?” Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly before following the group who had all decided to go to the Hufflepuff common room with Neville. They knew that Flitwick and Snape wouldn’t mind if they were missing and would know where they had likely gone. As they were walking, right outside the door to the Great Hall, the friends heard two Hufflepuff girls gossiping.

“I heard they scared poor Hannah into the bathroom crying!”

“Oh, those two brats are the worst sort! Charlus and Ron shouldn’t punish her for trying to help them!”

“She just tried to teach them how to do the levitation spell in charms and bam! They started yelling at her for no reason! Lost Gryffindor a lot of points. I do hope she knows about the troll!”

“But she’s been in the bathroom all day! A few of the girls heard her just half an hour ago.” The friends wasted no more time.“What if she doesn’t know?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“We need to help her.” Luna said with her usual airy tone gone.

“Now.” Luna instructed. Theo quickly used his power of location to find the Hufflepuff girl. The six immediately ran to the girl’s bathroom upstairs where Theo determined that she was. They heard what sounded like crying and rushed into the bathroom as a group, not caring that four of them were boys entering the girls’ loo.

“Hannah?!” Hermione’s voice rang out. Hannah’s sobs subsided.

“Hermione?” She asked after a moment. Hermione rushed to Hannah, who was sitting on the floor outside the stalls, staring at her hands. Hannah looked extremely confused, but her tears had stopped.

“Yes, and I brought my friends here. We have to get out of here now, there’s a troll loose in the-” Hermione was interrupted by Draco’s wavering voice.

“Um... Hermione... I found the troll.” The stench quickly proved this statement true as large footfalls shook the ground. The fifteen foot troll slowly meandered into the room with a club the size of his arm or larger. The troll’s skin was greenish yellowish from dirt and grime and the friend’s immediately recognized the skin as a strength of the troll. Troll skin was nearly impenetrable, therefor it’s weaknesses were typically due to pressure, internal injury, or the face. Drool and snot ran from the openings on the troll’s ugly face and the friends cringed in disgust. Hannah cowered into Hermione, turning away from the beast.

“I’m sorry about this, Hannah.” Hermione immediately cast a silent, wandless stupify followed by an obliviate focusing to just make her forget the last five minutes.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted quickly. Harry flashed over to her using elvish magic before grabbing Hannah and flashing her out as well, leaving her in Pomfrey’s care with no explanation and flashing back out just as quickly with a nod from Madame Pomfrey who had been informed by Minerva of the situation the friends had. She immediately set to work on enervating the patient while Harry continued fighting. Harry popped in to see that nothing had changed in the five seconds or so that he’d been gone.

Harry quickly made a battle plan with his friends. They all worked basically in sync, so the attack would be quick and deadly for the mountain troll.

“Hermione, translate! Who let him in the castle and why?” Harry commanded, taking the leadership role naturally in the group as he always did in practice.

“Theo, warn us of who’s coming. Neville, retrain it’s legs with the plants on this ugly thing.” Harry said, pointing to the fungus on the thing’s overgrown toes. He could make it grow without having to touch it thank goodness.

“Luna, warn us if someone’s in danger, and I’ll freeze the damn thing.” Harry said.

Neville began summoning the plants and making them grow infinitely to tangle around the troll’s feat. He anchored the plants all around the room to make the troll’s escape harder. He strengthened the plant with a few spells and Hermione began shouting.

“He’s saying something about the dark man... voices... two-faced... stone... Neville tie up his club!” Neville quickly averted a few long strands of the plant to pull the club from the troll’s hand and crush it into dust. Luna suddenly shouted to Theo.

“Move three steps to the left!” The troll swung a huge fist at Theo who had just been standing there, keeping look out mentally and physically. Harry glared at the creature that almost hurt his friend.

“Harry, I think Quirrel’s the traitor!” Hermione shouted. Harry nodded, not really surprised. Harry suddenly cracked his neck to the side. This was gonna hurt.

Hurt the mountain troll of course.

“Bree, I suggest you go with Theo.” Briakora quickly slid over to Theo who happily let the snake wrap around his shoulders.

Harry summoned his elemental abilities and released a huge gust of wind that threw the Troll against the wall roughly. Harry felt his eyes begin to take on a blue tint as he focused on his water elemental powers. Harry lifted his hand and balled it into a fist. Slowly, the troll contorted in pain as Harry froze its internal organs. The troll died within thirty seconds and Neville slowly released his hold on the plants allowing the troll to fall down slowly. The friends all gave each other triumphant looks before Theo cried out.

“Charlus Potter coming now. Three teachers about thirty seconds behind him. Charlus will be here in approximately a minute and a half.” Theo stated. The friends all gave each other looks. What should they do now?

Harry unfroze the troll by turning the ice into water and letting the thing slump more in death.

“What do we do? We can’t let Dumbles suspect us!” Draco said. Harry thought for a second.

“Easy, we let Charlus do what he always does. Get credit over nothing.” Harry said while smirking slightly.

“How do we do that?”

“Simple. We implant fake memories. I used to do it to him a lot if he’d find me while I was training. It’s simple enough. I can teach you how to do it sometime, but for now, we have limited time.” Harry said. Harry flashed Luna and Neville out, returned before taking Hermione and Theo to the Room of Requirement. He came back to the bathroom but heard Charlus coming.

“Draco, hide.” Draco nodded curtly at Harry before he seemed to disappear into thin air. Harry quickly moved directly behind the door and out of sight. Charlus came into the room, brandishing his wand before sighing in relief that the mountain troll was knocked out. He started swaying as he saw the fully grown mountain troll lying on the floor dead. Harry cast a quick spell to put in the fake memories of defeating the troll. Before he could do anything else, Charlus fainted.

“Well... that was a bit disappointing. Ok, let’s get out of here before we’re caught.” Draco said, taking Harry’s arm so he could flash them to where Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Theo were. Immediately the other four friends crowded them.

“Well?” Hermione asked. Luna just looked at Harry approvingly.

“It worked.” Luna said softly.

“I cast the memory altering charm and he fainted from the combined sight and smell of the troll- didn’t even need to knock him out. The professors ought to be there and wake him now. Now Dumbles can use Legillimency on Charlus and he won’t suspect a thing.”

“He uses Legillimency on kids?!” Hermione shouted.

“Calm down, ‘Mione. He only does it on Charlus to get information because Charlus can’t recognize a mental probe. I can teach you how to use Occlumency, but he has no reason to suspect us of anything that would make him want to get in our minds.”

“No, I know Occlumency, but I didn’t know he’d use Legillimency on kids, the bastard.” The entire group nodded at that. “I know Occlumency too, but Dumbles keeps getting to be more and more like old MoldyVoldy.” Neville said.

“Same here.” Draco said. Theo nodded his agreement.

“I know Occlumency as well.” Luna said casually.

“Good, then we shouldn’t have to worry. We need to get to one of the common rooms now. I’d suggest Hufflepuff or we could say we started to go to the Hufflepuff common room before we decided to tell Hannah who we knew to be in the hospital and Madame Pomfrey that there was a mountain troll loose and Madame Pomfrey decided to ask us to stay for safety’s sake.”

“Yeah, and I’ll sure Madame Pomfrey will back our story if we ask. Will you ask her really quick before anyone can take Charlus there?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Harry said before disappearing with a nearly silent pop. After two or three minutes, the young lad returned and reminded them that the six friends ought to hurry to the common room. I let Madame Pomfrey know and she’ll back us up. According to her, we just left after much insisting on Hermione’s part.” Harry said, smirking fondly. Hermione let out a humph of disapproval, but quickly rolled her eyes and let out a small fraction of a smile.

“Actually, Harry, you never told us how you can apparate so quietly. I really want to learn.” Draco insisted.

“Um... can I tell you tonight? Here at normal time?” The friends nodded and quickly left to go to the Hufflepuff dorms for the next while. After the six friends made it to the Hufflepuff common room, the area was surprisingly calm. Professor Sprout had asked that each student grab the pillows and blankets from their room and had lazily begun reading off the story of Beedle the Bard to the younger years while the older students tried to comfort anyone prone to panic. A few of the Hufflepuff fifth and sixth year girls were singing in a corner to calm some of the children. A few students were spread across the floor catching up on much needed sleep while others played quiet games or simply worked on essays they had been putting off or wanted to get an early start on. All in all, the scene was quite peaceful and no one wanted to interrupt the calm atmosphere. After another half hour or so of quietly studying, the friends were jolted from their thoughts by a loud voice cutting through the air and making some of the students groan awake.

“The troll has been neutralized, but for safety measures, we require that everyone stay in their dorms for another hour. If you are caught sneaking around, you will be sent back to your house immediately. Further announcements will be made tomorrow at breakfast.” The friends quickly cast a tempus charm to see that it was already three in the afternoon. They quickly notice the relief that all the students felt when the announcement of their safety was made. The fact that they had to remain in their common room was a small price to pay for not being crushed by a smelly troll.

A few kids still grumbled about the hour long stay and a few cast nervous glances towards Luna, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Theo as none of them were actually Hufflepuffs, but no protest was made and the group of friends actually ended up talking with a few students and helping with homework when students got stuck. All in all, the hour long session of being stuck in the room quickly became a study session for all seven years.

Professor Sprout looked on in pride and smiled to herself. She would have to thank them at their Herbology lesson tonight- not that they really needed the lesson. She had never encountered students with such a thirst for knowledge nor such a large compounded interest in the subject for first years. For heaven’s sake, she had never expected to have one student show so much interest and knowledge in the subject- much less six at once! Professor Sprout could only glow with pride as during each lesson, every single one of her questions was answered accurately and without delay. Professor Sprout had never felt so accomplished as a teacher as she did when discussing Herbology with these students, despite the fact that their information had been gained before she had even met the youngsters.

After the Herbology lesson was over at eight thirty, the friends were slightly anxious. There was yet again a slightly tense atmosphere, but this was a far cry from the feeling they had experienced at lunch. No, this feeling was much less ominous, and more... of a haunting ambiance. The friends had a feeling that what was said during this meeting would change their perceptions of the war and each other drastically. None of the students tried to let it bother them, but even the teachers were twitching and shifting slightly to adjust to the awkward feeling that surrounded them as if the feeling would suddenly shift away and fade into the air like an apparition.  
Minerva was the first to start the conversation.

“I don’t suppose you know what happened to the troll in the girl’s bathroom on the second floor?” The friends all gave her all-together-too-innocent looks that were obviously overdone on purpose.

“Of course not professor. All we know is that Charlus Potter defeated it. I’m assuming that information is correct?” Hermione asked, pulling her best innocent face mixed with puppy dog eyes that made her literally look three years or so below her chronological age. McGonagall raised a single eyebrow at the girl as if to say ‘you really expect me to believe that?’ Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.

“Yes, we know about it.”

“So what really happened? Even seeing the memories, I can’t believe Charlus Potter did that.” Severus said.

“Of course not. The bloody fool passed out seeing the troll dead.” Harry said.

“Explain.” Snape continued. The friends all shared a look.

“Well, we heard two girls talking about how Hannah Abbott had been crying in the girls’ bathroom. Not knowing that there was a troll, she could have been in danger, so we took it upon ourselves to find her and warn her. Instead, we came across the troll. We knocked her out, wiped her memory of the last five minutes, then had Harry flash her to Madame Pomfrey who, if asked, will say that Hannah was brought in ten minutes before after falling asleep in the bathroom and that we were all with her. We then trapped the troll and killed it, then Harry and Draco were left after Harry flashed the rest of us to the Room of Requirement and Draco and Harry hid before Harry knocked Charlus unconscious and gave him fake memories of defeating the troll for Dumbles to see.” Neville said to the potions and transfiguration professors.

Snape and McGonagall both took a moment to absorb this information.

“Yes, I definitely believe we made the right choice in joining you. I would hate to be on the wrong end of your wands.” Severus stated. The friends chuckled slightly and a silence prevailed for a few moments before Draco asked the question everyone was dying to know.

“So, Harry, how can you do that silent apparation thing?” Harry laughed nervously.

“Well... it’s kind of a long story. I guess it started the night Voldemort attacked us. Dumbledore came in and claimed Charlus as the boy-who-lived and I was ignored beginning that very night. My parents didn’t even come to check on me the next morning, so my house elf, Tiddly, did it for them. She basically raised me. When I was three, my dad started to get violent towards me. He basically resented me for no reason. When I turned four, Tiddly made a choice. To protect me, she attempted and succeeded in the first house elvish blood adoption of a human child.” Harry said, allowing his slightly pointed ears to show more by swiping his hair to one side. Seven gasps rang out and Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug from behind so Harry could continue the story knowing he had their full support.

“From that point on, I called her Mum. You’ve seen her around- she visits me frequently.”

“Oh, that’s her! I thought she was assigned by Dumbles to spy on you or something!” Hermione said.

“Not quite, ‘Mione, but at least you were being cautious.” Harry said, chuckling.

“I- you aren’t the only one that had some family troubles.” Draco mumbled.

“My dad... he didn’t appreciate my lack of accidental magic or that I wasn’t as corrupt or evil as he would have me be. He often locked me in the dungeon for hours or even days without food. The house elves cared for me though- gave me water and brought me blankets to sleep with. If that wasn’t good enough of a punishment, he’d bring me to his study... I can stand the Cruciatus Curse for over five minutes.” This time, Harry turned around and wrapped his hands firmly around Draco’s waist as Draco let his head fall into the crook of Harry’s neck to hide the tears that were building in his eyes from remembering such times.

“I was never beaten. Gran may have slapped me around a little, but instead I got locked in my room. Sometimes she forgot about me for days and I only had the house elves to feed me and bring me water. She never hurt me. When I didn’t show signs of accidental magic, she thought I might be a squib. She panicked... she wanted me to be just like my father, but I couldn’t be without magic. She eventually scared me into accidental magic... she tried to hang me from a window to see if I could save myself. One of our house elves saw me fall and tried to get to me, but I had already started the magic to catch myself. I was only four years old. After that, the house elves did everything they could to keep me away from my gran.” Neville had tears in his eyes and Minerva was almost ready to sob.

“My story’s a bit different. My family’s neutral, but has always leaned towards the dark... My father practiced dark spells in abundance and when I failed to show accidental magic, he tried to make me do so by practicing them on me. He would use spells of all sorts just to heal the skin again and tell me to walk it off, while leaving the pain to heal naturally. I hardly spoke a word to him since I turned five and heard him tell my mum that they should try for another child- a different one to be the heir as I was a disappointment. My mum died the next year at six months pregnant.” Theo said. He tried to keep a stoney face, but anyone could tell that he was affected by the story.  
“I wasn’t punished for not showing accidental magic. I was punished because I loved to do magic. My mom and dad claimed it wasn’t right, that it wasn’t natural.” The words were spit with venom.

“I turned more and more to fictional worlds and began learning all I could about my magic and about the world- any knowledge I could ascertain because knowledge is power and I needed power if I wanted to survive mentally. The bullying started as soon as I started school. I already knew how to read and was a natural where others struggled. I could memorize facts in moments due to my eidetic memory and the kids at school were jealous. I was just the know-it-all freak. When I got my letter I had to hide it. With a week before term started, I told my parents. I was forced to go to my room and wasn’t allowed out for four days. I didn’t have house elves as my parents were muggles. I had stored food and water because I had experience with it, but for four days I wasn’t allowed out. Eventually they allowed me to go in order for them to not have to deal with me for months out of the year. They wasted no time telling me how much of a disappointment I was and how the muggle world was better off without me.” Hermione wiped her tears away furiously. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of her new friends. Luna stepped forward hesitantly.

“My mum... she died in an explosion when I was a baby. My dad took it hard. He blamed my mother’s death on me even though I wasn’t even near her. She had dropped an entire container of some old potion ingredient to the cauldron. She didn’t even have time to run. My dad had been out in the woods to find unicorns of all things. I had been on the other side of the house. The only thing I had left of her was my name as she had named me when I was a newborn. I told my dad once that I liked it and how it seemed to fit. He yelled that if I liked it so much, I would never be able to forget it. He smashed a picture frame and took the glass. He drew a crescent moon on my arm with the glass where short sleeves would cover it. He told me that if I wanted, I could take the rest of the glass and use it to join my mom in the stars and that he wouldn’t miss me. I was tempted to do just that, but I saw a possible future similar to this and didn’t. I was five at that time. I never spoke a word to my dad again.” Luna seemed almost calm when she said this. She displayed no emotion and her tone gave nothing away. She was like a monotone stone, there but not human. The airy tone she usually carried was long gone and the group had to question if it had ever been there. Her eyes were dull, not a single tear gathered in her eyes. She had accepted her fate, dealt with it, and moved on. Neville ran to her and latched his arms around her waist, pulling her in to him. He let himself cry for her and lips wobbled, tears streamed down faces, and not a single soul in that room could hide the pain they had all suffered. After a few minutes, everyone collected themselves once more.

“I-I was born to a pureblood and a muggle. My mother, the pureblood, drugged my father with amortentia. She believed that, with a child, my father would love her deeply without the potion. He instead resented her. My mother left when I was barely a year old, leaving me with my drunkard abusive father. Lily Potter had been my friend as was Petunia Evans, her sister. My father committed suicide when I was sixteen and I was forced to live at the Three Broomsticks for that summer before I graduated. I left and never looked back.” Snape said.

“I grew up in Whales. My mother died giving birth to me and my father committed suicide six months later. My childhood consisted of going from orphanage to orphanage. None of the kids would play with me because I could do stuff that they couldn’t. One day, the orphanage I went to was led by a squib. She recognized my abilities as magic and warned me not to use it against students because they would fear what they don’t understand and I would risk exposing our world. I refused to hurt anyone on principal back then, no matter how corrupt or evil they were. The kids always saw this and used it against me. I was beat to a bloody pulp almost everyday, but I never once raised a fist in protest until I got to Hogwarts and finally realized that it was okay to stand up for oneself. I often still flinch when touched though because although the scars have faded, the memories have not.” McGonagall said.  
The tense atmosphere had disappeared as each let their stories be known to the world for the very first time. They felt relieved to share such a part of themselves with each other and it showed their full confidence in one another.

From that point on, the friendship was permanently sealed in stone. The trusted each other with their lives and would do anything to protect one another.

Harry lifted his emerald eyes to Draco’s gray ones and smiled slightly. Yes, although it was painful, they were all moving on and letting go of the past to move on into the future- to make a brighter future for the next generation. The hope was never stronger in each other their eyes as their shared outcast statuses and neglected pasts allowed them to bond on an extraordinary level that few can ever reach. For once, a brighter future no longer seemed so far out of their grasp- it seemed almost tangible as if they could reach out and touch if it they just took a leap of faith. Every one in the room knew that they would train religiously and tirelessly to improve themselves to a level that they could overcome the obstacles in their way and make the future they each had so desperately craved as adolescents: a world of peace and love. They realized that such a world as Earth would never be perfect, but they were determined that they themselves would determine the world’s fate, not the Light or the Dark. The Gray would rule and balance would be restored.

Hermione looked into Theo’s eyes and Luna stared into Neville’s chocolate orbs. Each giving the other strength- the strength to carry on.

 

After constant training, Boxing Day had crept up on the group impossibly fast. Christmas holiday was to start the very next day so classes were very limited as all of the students’ focus remained on the upcoming break. None of the group of six students wanted to go home and had (with relative ease) convinced their families to let them stay at Hogwarts over the break. Charlus, as it seemed, wanted to spend Christmas with his friend, Ron Weasley, who would be stuck staying at Hogwarts. Harry had just rolled his eyes at the news.

Christmas Day morning had finally come and Harry was woken by an excited Draco bouncing on him. All six friends represented one of the best examples of inter-house unity since the founders themselves and had been allowed by the professors of each dormitory to know the password for the common room (or be allowed access if they could figure out the riddle the raven asked for those wishing to be in the Ravenclaw common room).

“Draco?” Harry asked sleepily. Harry shook his head from side to side to remove his dizziness.

“Come on, Harry. We’re all celebrating early in Uncle Sev’s quarters. I even heard Snape’s soulbond will be there!”

“You mean your cousin?”

“On my mum’s side, yes.” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“Now get dressed and get over here, mister!” Draco called playfully before leaving the room for Harry to change.

The best thing about Ravenclaw Tower is that each student got his or her own room. Draco often ended up sleeping with Harry as he couldn’t stand the Slytherins- and the fact that many of them resented him for hanging out with a Hufflepuff meant he had to sleep with one eye open. Similarly, Theo often stayed with Neville in the Hufflepuff quarters as Neville had a room to himself with two bunks. Hermione and Luna often ended up having sleepovers in one of their two rooms and talked about books, battle strategy, the future, or any inane little old thing that came to mind. Harry dressed, attempted the hopeless endeavor of flattening his hair (even after Tiddly’s blood adoption, his hair refused to sit and instead maintained a constant just-been-shagged look that had girls and guys alike swooning at the eleven year old. On the other hand, Charlus’ hair was even more wild and quite frankly, seemed to resemble a bird’s nest more often than not. Harry grabbed the gifts he had hidden away for his friends and professors (as well as a few small trinkets to give to Nymphadora Tonks who he had never met but had heard many stories about) after all, it was Christmas, and he didn’t want her feeling left out not to mention the fact that her birthday was fast approaching as well. Tonk’s birthday on January the third would mark two days before Christmas holiday ends. Carrying his load in a small pouch with an expandable charm on it and a feather-light charm, Harry made his way to Severus’ quarters. Immediately, he was greeted with familiar faces as well as one unfamiliar face. The table was round and had all sorts of food on it that Tiddly was proud to say she helped make. In fact, many of the house elves that the group was on good terms with sat at the tables as equals and ate the food with them.

Around the table were Neville, Luna, Hermione, Theo, Draco, Harry’s empty place, Tonks, Severus, Minerva, Poppy Pomfrey, Dobby, Tufty, Lidsy, Kally, Nilty, and Tiddly (the last six being house elves- including Nilty from Malfoy Manner and Tiddly from Potter Manor). Harry felt his grin grow even wider as he sat between Draco and Tonks, easily joining the debate on the advantages of being a half blood instead of a pureblood (Draco surprisingly debating in favor of half bloods and Tonks countering with the advantages offered to purebloods). Harry offered some insight as the group began to dig in, easily conversing with what was perhaps the most unusual group formed since the knights of the round table. After breakfast was complete, the large group all began unwrapping their presents. The house elves were perhaps the most surprised- each received a handkerchief with the first letter of their names embroidered in as well as some string-woven bracelets Hermione and Luna had made one day. The house elves actually teared up at that and had nearly started bawling in joy. Tonks was nearly equally as surprised to find that each of the group had gotten her something for her birthday/christmas. Tonks glowed with happiness as she found candy, some jewelry, some books, and the best gift of the day- a proposal from Snape.

“Nymphadora Tonks, I realize that the timing may not be the best and that even if you were to say yes, marriage would not be possible right away, but would you do me the enormous honor of becoming my wife?” Tonks merely squealed and jumped into his arms.

“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!” She yelled. All the rest of the party sat cooing at how in love the couple so obviously was. As a metamorphmagus, she had had years of experience controlling her facial features (although often preferring her natural born look), but in that moment, her hair turned all different colors switching from bright red to deep blue to silver to black to yellow for heaven’s sake and through all colors under the sun.

Eventually the house elves had to get back to work, but the adults could stay for another hour before they had to be on duty. During that time, the full situation was explained to Madame Pomfrey and Tonks and they agreed to help however they could, including spying. Tonks offered the helpful information that Dumbledore had been making some inquiries into the fundamentals of alchemy- a subject she herself excelled in. Snape offered the insight that some of MolyVoldy’s followers were gathering again in preparation for the Dark Lord’s return which they felt was eminent. Snape could feel stings every once in a while that suggested to him that Voldemort was in fact nearby and Minerva offered the detail that Dumbledork had been hiding something on the third floor and that it might relate to that. The six eleven year olds nodded in agreement and made a mental note to check out the corridor sometime soon. After their discussion was over, the teachers all returned to their posts (except for Pomfrey who was given a rare day off). Tonks and Poppy decided to go to the Room of Requirement to see how well the team of six really worked and to see if their partners were stretching the truth about their abilities. To say the two were shocked would be an understatement. Tonks who was considering becoming an auror herself (should the ministry take an abrupt turn in direction and be morally righteous instead of corrupt), decided to try to join them.

The mock fight started with Harry, Luna, and Draco on one team and Tonks, Neville, Theo, and Hermione on the other.

The battle started by Harry using his earth elemental abilities to cast dust throughout the air, effectively making them nearly blind. Draco camouflaged himself behind a rock and silently and wandlessly cast a few spells to cause hidden traps to be activated when stepped on. Luna determined that Hermione would turn a piece of rubble into a small beetle to spy on Harry, Draco, and herself. Luna quickly cast a full body bind on Hermione that only lasted a few moments in which time Luna managed to use a wind spell (much less effective that actual elemental capabilities) that caused the rock to swirl around Hermione before Luna hardened it, sealing Hermione for a few more seconds. Luna quickly cast a spell just barely behind Theo that sent him that one extra step into one of Draco’s traps. Draco smirked as Theo was lifted into the air by his foot before he pulled out his pocket knife and gave the rope one clean slice and simultaneously casting a cushioning charm so that his landing was graceful. Draco turned his attention to Tonks who was locked in combat with Harry. As she was distracted, Draco ran up behind her, grabbed her arm and spun her around before Luna took her other arm and completed the three-sixty move that left Tonks slightly dizzy. Harry took the opportunity to use his air elemental to lift Tonks ten into the air where she was stuck out of the fight. Madame Pomfrey merely watched in humor as Tonks was easily defeated. Tonks simply laid, floating midair with her arms crossed and grumbling about stupid eleven year olds and Pomfrey finally cracked into giggles. She would /have/ to tell Minerva and Snape about this! Oh, to see their faces!

Neville used vines to wrap around Draco’s legs and pulled his feet from under him before going for a physical attack. Neville brought a fist towards Draco’s face that Draco blocked before feigning a hit to Neville’s groin and launching into a crouch instead that left Neville on the floor. Draco put a powerful silencing spell on him and manipulated the surrounding environment to sufficiently hide him. Theo and Hermione then simultaneously attacked Luna who couldn’t act fast enough as one move after another left Luna dizzy and trying to differentiate reality from the possible future moves of her attackers. After a few more minutes, Hermione summoned Devil’s Snare to trap the girl and placed a blindfold over her eyes effectively removing her from the fight. Finally it was Harry and Draco against Hermione and Theo. Draco used a knockback jinx that sent Hermione flying into Theo before locking their hands together with a simple charm that worked like glue and tying them up before Harry then lifted the two who were now blushing bright red at the position into the air. Harry and Draco began to celebrate when a plant came out of no where and sent them sprawling apart. Neville silently from his position directed the plant towards Draco who quickly jumped high in the air where Harry slid underneath him with his hand outstretched to freeze the plant, trapping Neville with his own weapon so to speak. In the end, all participants (aside from Tonks) were breathing heavily and congratulating each other on a job well done.

After a ten minute cool down, it was deemed time to go to lunch. The group had decided to sit at the Hufflepuff table today and were pleasantly surprised at the number of students present. There were less than fifty students there so the Great Hall was much more quiet, especially considering the ghosts seemed to be absent as well.

With less than ten Hufflepuffs sitting at the table, the extra group was welcomed. Surprisingly, due to the lack of students, many of the remaining Ravenclaws joined the Hufflepuffs as well as (to everyone’s shock) a few Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ron Weasley and Charlus Potter were pleasantly gone. Sitting across from Harry were Fred and George Weasley, Lucas Gabriel (pureblood Ravenclaw), Iris Eva (halfblood Ravenclaw), Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis (Slytherin friends), Elizabeth Price (Slytherin half blood), Alexis Strym (Gryffindor pureblood) and Adrianus Hettle (Gryffindor halfblood), as well as others that were in other years that he didn’t know the name of... all sitting in peace and conversing happily. Two other major groups were in the hall: the Gryffindor Table with Pavarti, Dean, Seamus, and Lavender, and the Slytherin table with Pansy, Blaise, Crabb, Goyle, and Milicent. Very quickly into lunch, both groups left separately whilst glaring at the large group sitting at the Hufflepuff table feverishly. As soon as they left, talk at the Hufflepuff table actually picked up and house unity for once was established firmly. The fact that the alliance and friendly ambiance would be severed after Christmas holiday did not affect the constant chatter between strangers. Names were quickly learned, friends made, and alliances formed. All the while, Dumbledore glared at the table and Snape sat chuckling at Albus’ pained expression. At least Charlus and Ron weren’t joining in or Albus would be in rage and Severus would be laughing his arse off on the floor.

Yes, it was very good that the two weren’t there. He can’t ruin his image as a teacher over one silly incident... even if it had the potential to be worth it.

Harry quickly began small-talk with the twins (as a fellow 1/2 of twins, he was interested to know about the two).

“So you two don’t ever get tired of each other?” Harry asked lightly.

“Oh, no, we couldn’t. We can’t seem to get enough of each other.” Fred said, sending a wink to George. George rolled his eyes at his brother and replied to Harry with a simple no.

“Not everyone appreciates our twin talk-”

“But we try not to mind because-”

“People fear what they do not understand-”

“And we are certainly the conundrum after all. Besides-”

“If they can’t deal with that, then-”

“They can go screw themselves.” George finished, flashing Harry a wide grin. Harry smiled slightly in return. The two were odd, but he had to admit- it was cute how they interacted so easily.

“By the way-”

“We know you and your friends-”

“Are interested in the third floor corridor-”

“And my dear twin and I would like-”

“To offer our services, free of charge.” Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled a curious face.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

“Oh, come off it. We know you want to go to the third floor. And-”

“We don’t blame you. We’re dying to know and-”

“Don’t mind any danger we might face!” Fred exclaimed, puffing his chest out with pride. “But honestly, we’ll join you. We’ll even take credit if you get caught.” George said.

“An offer you absolutely can’t refuse!” Fred shouted. Harry thought about it- was it really worth it to involve the twins? They could be useful allies and give the friends an opportunity to keep an eye on Charlus and his buddies’ actions.

“My friends and I will talk about it. We’ll get back to you by dinner.” Harry told the two.

“By the way-”

“We’d love to join your-”

“Secret society thingamabob.”

“Um... what?” Harry asked, feigning confusion well. Hermione suddenly turned in her seat to glare at Harry.

“You told them? What happened to keeping quiet?! Harry-” Harry groaned.

“I didn’t tell them, ‘Mione, but you just did.” Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione who blushed and ducked her head away. The rest of the group suddenly joined the conversation.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Draco asked.

“Look, we don’t exactly-”

“Like Dumbledork over there-”

“Nor do we like old MoldyVoldy-”

“So we’d be happy to do anything-”

“That would annoy and/or anger them.” Fred finished with a smirk on his face.

“Besides, we could be your spies-”

“On Gryffindors! Despite being Gryffindors-”

“They aren’t as predictable as you might-”

“Be led to believe. But we can-”

“Keep you updated on Charlus and ickle Ronnikins.” Harry saw Theo smirk from a few seats away and felt like doing the same.

“We’ll give you an answer by dinner.” Harry repeated with finality. The conversations once again took a lighter tone within moments as the subject was changed to Quiddich and how Charlus had thrown a huge tantrum that the entire castle could hear when he wasn’t allowed on the Quiddich team (because he sucked, McGonagall didn’t like him, and Minerva wouldn’t give in to Dumbles).

At dinner, the tables were arranged much the same way except more students were present and Charlus and Ron were with the Gryffindors, making obnoxiously loud jeers at the Slytherins which were wholly returned with enthusiasm. The house rivalry truly was sad...

Gred and Forge, as they liked to be called, were excited to hear the group’s answer.

“You are allowed to come IF you swear never to reveal what you have seen under oath.”

“We swear.” The two said, nodding excitedly.

“And as an early gift for you lucky people, we have a report!” Fred exclaimed in exuberance. Theo lifted an eyebrow at the bouncing third year.

“We were heading over to see Hagrid-” Fred began.

“To wish him a Happy Christmas and-”

“Visit his dog fang, when we-”

“Heard Charlus and Ron prattling on and on-”

“As they are so keen to do-”

“About some lad called-”

“Nicholas Flannel or something of the sort.”

“Flamel?” Neville corrected.

“Oh, Tonks and I were just talking about that earlier! Flamel was a famous alchemist who invented something called the Philosopher’s Stone.” Hermione said.

“The stone was said to preserve youth- basically making you immortal if you take doses of the potion made from it every two moon cycles or roughly two months. Otherwise, the user may experience different reactions: death, aging, or simply the need for a long rest depending on how long they have been consuming the potion.” Theo stated.

“What were they saying exactly?” Draco asked the twins.

“They were under the belief-”

“That Hagrid had accidentally informed them-”

“That whatever on the third floor corridor-”

“Was between Dumbledork-”

“And this Nicholas Flamel.” Harry gave the group a look.

“Think it has to do with the Philosopher’s Stone? Wouldn’t surprise me if the manipulative bastard wanted to extend his rein with immortality. But why set it in a trap for Charlus...” Harry commented.

“We have to investigate.” Draco concluded. The group all nodded in acceptance and the twins looked oddly excited.

“When then? I assume we should talk to you-know-who before then.” Draco told the five friends. Fred and George looked a bit confused, but shrugged. Luna took pity on them and answered the two.

“You’ll find out later.”

“Bring them?” Hermione asked to the group.

“I think we should.” Neville remarked, shrugging slightly.

“I agree. I’ll just have to warn them. RoR?” Harry suggested.

“Same time as normal.” Draco said smirking in reply to Harry’s question.

 

“Be prepared for anything. Who knows what’s gonna happen. Forge, Gred, do you have your wands?” The two nodded, half in excitement and half in anxiety.

“Ok, remember your oath. You reveal nothing of what happens here except between one of us. If we have to, we are willing to replace your memory with you two having fallen asleep in detention.” Harry warned. Fred and George nodded somewhat fearfully despite the threat coming from someone two years younger than them. The eight friends were waiting outside the Room of Requirement with Professors McGonagall and Snape hiding in the shadows thanks to Draco’s abilities.

“And why on earth do you have Fang with you?” Harry asked exasperated. Fred and George blushed, gripping the dog’s leash.

“We might have gotten blackmailed into watching Fang for the night...” Hagrid’s dog simply looked at them dully as if to say ‘you’re stuck with me. Deal with it.’ Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine, fine. You can bring Fang as long as he doesn’t get us into any trouble and be prepared to leave him early on in the chamber.” Harry warned.

“Okay.” The twins said in harmony.

“Reveal them now, Draco.” Luna commanded. Draco didn’t hesitate for a single moment and revealed the two teachers to the twins. Their eyes grew wide in panic.

“P-professors! Um-”

“We can explain! You see-”

“We-”

“Hush, Weasley! You aren’t in trouble!” Minerva shouted. The twins suddenly grew silent as puzzled looks overtook their faces.

“Then what...?” George asked. McGonagall rubbed her temples slightly and Snape took the hint to answer for her.

“We are helping the group standing before you. We’re required in a teacher’s meeting so you must go without us, but you will be safe from any teachers as they should all be at the meeting. If we find that you are fully trust worthy, you will be informed of the entire situation and be given any updates we have. Now, hurry, you do not know how long this might take.” Severus said, shooing the group out the door before Minerva and Severus nodded.

McGonagall disappeared and Snape followed a good two minutes later to go to the meeting and avoid being late. Harry glanced at the time quickly with a tempus charm- nine o’clock. The students were confined to their dorms at this point at night especially since there wouldn’t be any teachers around so the group quickly made their way to the third floor using Draco’s power as a precaution which confused Fred and George to no end as Mrs. Norris simply passed the group without giving them a second glance. Fred and George smirked. They would have to find out how to do that! And they had to figure out how the hell Snape and McGonagall were getting along... their Houses were practically sword enemies. And what did Snape mean “helping the group standing before you”? What on earth was going on?

Dumbles wouldn’t expect Charlus and Ron to travel far from the stairs- they’re lazy asses. Therefor, the logical conclusion was that the third floor corridor Dumbles was referring to was close to the staircase- also known as the only entrance to that part of the third floor.

“Come on.” Harry said, slowly approaching a door. He spelled it open silently and nodded his head towards the door to tell the friends to go ahead and go inside. Draco released his control of the camouflaging powers and the friends made their way through the doorway. Fred and George were looking at the friends curiously. None of them had wands out and they were facing the door now, which is why they didn’t see the big dog behind them until drool splashed beside them. Fang suddenly barked at the figure. The group glanced at the huge pink makeshift collar that Hagrid had strung around the beast’s neck and labeled in dark squiggly script.

Fluffy.

He named the gigantic cerberus FLUFFY?! The friends felt like facepalming themselves, but held their composure. Theo was about to summon a musical instrument to dull the thing into sleep when the thing suddenly gave a bark of joy and began bounding around the room with Fang in toe.

“What. The. Hell?” Neville asked. The entire group agreed wholeheartedly as the image played in their minds. They were glad that Hermione had cast a silencing spell as soon as they had closed the door. Suddenly, their attention was directed downwards as Luna pointed to the trap door on which Fluffy had been resting only moments before.

“Through there.” The trap door was opened and Luna told Neville to retract the plant for them to land. Apparently, under the trapdoor was Devil’s Snare. They would have simply used light, but the light would kill the Devil’s Snare thereby leaving evidence. After bypassing the carnivorous plant, the group meandered their way into a large room. Floating inside was a broom and about two hundred keys flying around like birds or insects.

“How do we know which we need?” Neville asked.

“Well, we could do a summoning spell or we could just open the damn door.” Harry said, using silent wandless magic to undo the lock on the door.

“Well that was easy.” 

“No kidding. It’s Charlus that would have to do these- they’re dumbed down.” Through the door was a giant chess board.

“Wizard’s Chess?” Neville asked confused.

“Ron loves the game.” The twins informed him. Theo gave Hermione a look and she nodded before smiling widely as he cast a levitation spell on her and directed her up and over the board.

“Ron was expected to join him then.” The process was repeated several time until they had all gotten around the chess board. From there, a small room had only a table and a few potions. Harry could tell what each was. He only had to glance at the riddle to realize to his amusement, that the answer was simply the only container of colored water that there was while the others were boil potions and such. Harry then proceeded to walk right into and past the flames which gave off no heat and were merely an illusion. Harry snickered as Fred and George tried to yell at him to stop before their yells turned into a literal facepalm.

Harry laughed as the entire group made their way past a room that smelled suspiciously like troll.

‘So that’s why the damn thing was here.’ Harry thought.

As the group continued, they were faced with an enormous room. The room was heavily lit with candles that burned silently. In the middle of the room rested a single mirror. In curvy letters on the top of the mirror were the words ‘Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi’

“I show not your face, but your heart’s desire.” Neville and Hermione said at once. All the friend’s gave each other a look.

“What does this have to do with the stone?” Theo questioned aloud.

“Everything.” Harry said quietly.

“This is exactly the sort of thing Dumbledore would do. He wants to prove that Charlus is morally righteous and that he isn’t greedy. The point has something to do with making sure that the one that wants the stone and gazes into the mirror doesn’t get it.”

“But then how the hell are you supposed to get the stone?” Draco pondered.

“Perhaps...” Harry began. Suddenly he moved towards the mirror so that he could see what it had to show. Harry glanced into the mirror and saw something he had not expected. He and Draco were sitting side by side on the couch of a large house. The six other friends were sitting around the room with hot chocolate and laughing boisterously. The scene was perfect and Harry agreed- that was something he very much wanted. Harry smiled to himself. Even if that didn’t happen, Harry was content with the odd friendship the group had began and didn’t need anything to change. He looked back around the room and turned back to the mirror. He was happy, but he didn’t need to focus on what could be- he would just get stuck in the future and lose the present.

Suddenly, Harry glanced down. A small weight had settled in his front pant pocket and Harry felt his eyebrows knit themselves into an expression of confusion. What the hell...?

“Harry?” Draco asked the young lad. Harry nodded briefly in understanding before turning to his friends.

“Got it.”

“What?”

“What are you talking about?

“What do you mean?”

Luna simply smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

“I’ve got the stone. Let’s go back to the Room of Requirement before we get in trouble. Oh, and Gred? Forge?”

“Yeah, Harry?” The two answered.

“I think we can trust you after all. Therefor, what happens next you shall be a part of. We’ll tell you everything tomorrow. Plan to meet us tomorrow around eight in the morning or so.” Fred grumbled something about it being early, but agreed nonetheless. Draco re-instituted the spell to hide the group and they slowly made their way back to the Room of Requirement four floors above (after grabbing Fang first of course). Waiting were McGonagall and Snape.

“And?” Severus questioned.

“And mission accomplished. The Gray has made its first move in this war. Now we just need to contact Nicholas Flamel and return the Philosopher’s Stone.”

“How did you get it? Dumbledore told me that the last obstacle would make it impossible for Voldemort to get it.”

“It’s simple when you think about it. The obstacle was the Mirror of Erised and one couldn’t get the stone by wanting to use it- they had to have no plans of using it whatsoever. That’s why we got the stone and can return Mr. Flamel’s property if Dumbles coerced it out of him or stole it as I believe he likely did.” Harry explained quickly.

“Wow...” Minerva said. All of the friends agreed wholeheartedly.

“Well, I believe that this deserves some sort of celebration. Tiddly?” Harry smiled brightly as his mum appeared holding a large container of butterbeer (a non-alcoholic wizarding drink) and ten cups on a platter.

“How did you know...?” Harry asked, wondering how his professor knew that they would succeed and how she knew to ask Tiddly to bring the drink.

“May the Gray now and forever bring balance to the world in chaos.” Minerva said while sending Harry a knowing look in response to his question. The students and teachers all filled their glasses and raised them.

“To us!” They cheered, downing the drink. They all looked up with foamy smiles and giggling at each other’s new foam mustaches before wiping them away.

And this was why Harry knew he was content- his life was perfect in that moment.

“Oh, and lads?” Harry asked.

“Yeah?” The group questioned together.

“Happy Christmas.” he said as the clock struck midnight. The group cheered and found themselves smiling brightly at each other. They had never felt more at home than in that very moment.

 

Training became even more difficult and aggressive after that. The twins were quickly integrated into the routine of things and they group all learned to build off of each other’s actions quickly and effectively.

After Christmas was over and everything was explained to the twins, Tonks, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Severus in detail, the group, choosing to call themselves Shadow out of convenience (and since it worked with the name Gray) contacted Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel who immediately replied that never once had they been told that Dumbledore had planned on endangering students by placing such an object in a school of all places. They had been under the impression that the stone they had created was to be hidden safely in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The Flamels profusely thanked the group calling themselves Shadow and offered to do anything they could to repay them, including teaching the group all the Flamels knew about alchemy and anything else they might wish to learn.

Severus had convinced the group to accept the offer and McGonagall had forged a plan for the kids. She had managed to obtain several time turners and was happy to give them to the students. The plan stood that the members of Shadow (excluding Pomfrey who wished to avoid physical fighting and who was determined to do something over the break) would use long-lasting aging potions to train over the summer with the Flamels during which they would use code names and alter their physical appearance beyond recognition. The time turners would be used to allow the kids to return to their families during the summer and simultaneously be training.  
The Flamels were not to learn of the members of Shadow’s identities. As much as the group trusted the Flamels, they were not ready to reveal that they were in fact a group of eleven and thirteen year olds fighting in a war with a few adults backing them.

Plans were set for the group to set the ball rolling for the next phase of the war and training started immediately. Despite the unconventional situation the group had all been wrapped up in, they knew that it was necessary and that it was fate.

 

At the end of Christmas break, their research on Quirrel was done. He had a fake stutter, he wore a turban for absolutely no reason, he was suspicious, he had habits that seemed to lean towards the dark, he seemed to hate Charlus Potter, he showed the most respect towards the darker Slytherins, and he was teaching a supposedly cursed position. After hours of following, spying, researching, and even tracking, the group of ten had the information they needed.

Quirrel was somehow possessed by Voldemort and they hadn’t even known! The next day, Quirinus Quirrel sent in a letter of retirement before disappearing altogether. Only the friends knew what had really happened. Together, they had trapped Quirrel in the Room of Requirement. They did what was necessary- Bree bit Quirrel with her poison and began yelling in parseltongue at someone by the name of Tom Riddle. Quirrel stood no chance- he was surrounded by what appeared to be eight random adults. The tallest stood at almost six feet and had dark hair and haunting light-blue eyes (Harry). He had the most muscles and the more intimidating frame. The next was just an inch or two shorter with sandy-blond hair and green eyes (Draco). Beside him was a girl at nearly five foot seven with shiny brown hair that fell in ringlets over her face (Hermione). The last girl was almost the same height with blond hair and silver eyes (Luna). Two males stood protectively by the girls. The tallest of the two had deep brown hair with lighter streaks running through it and hiding his mahogany eyes (Neville). Last but not least was a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes.

“Quirinus Quirrel, consider this your end. For willingly becoming an embodiment for the Dark Lord Voldemort, I’m afraid you can not continue.” The voices rang out as one.

Voldemort was lifted up in Quirrel’s body. Theo cast a silencing spell on him before proceeding to blindfold the man from a distance. Quirrel struggled, but could not see nor scream. Hermione cast a fully body bind and broke his fingers one by one with a spell she had learned. Quirrel made no noise with the silencing spell still in place, but he writhed more and more. Luna cast a spell that made Quirrel’s skin feel like it was on fire.  Although usually not one to enjoy such, Luna did let out a small smirk at so easily harming one of the most feared men on the planet.

Neville wrapped the man with vines that suffocated him. The vines wrapped painfully around his broken fingers and Quirrel had tears streaming down his face. Neville strengthened the pressure on Quirrel’s legs and winked at the twins. Fred and George broke his legs, yelling about revenge for the Prewitts (their mother’s family). Harry’s eyes turned bright blue as he froze Quirrel inside and out as well as the plant vines in that position. He nodded once to Draco who focused all of his magic on his fist as he rushed forward, punching the ice. With a sickening shattering sound, the ice broke into a million tiny shiny slivers that glistened in the dim candle light and Quirrel was indeed no more. A shadowy figure slumped forward before it floated out of the body, screaming in rage and flying up out of the school.

“Well that was easy.” Hermione remarked after a few moments. The room was silent and the uh... bits of Quirrel disappeared. Unfortunately, the group knew that the thing that had been inside Quirrel- the wraith of Voldemort- was not completely dead.

“Yeah, but we know he’ll be back. He keeps coming back and until we know why, we can’t stop him.” Harry remarked. No one knew what to say then so Draco brought his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry finally allowed himself to let out a sigh of exhaustion.

“Come on, it’s after one in the morning and if we stay up any later, we won’t be able to make practice tomorrow morning.” The friends nodded and made their way to the Ravenclaw common room to sleep. Too tired to do much else, the friends collapsed into their beds and fell into blissful sleep.

 

After Christmas break, Dumbledore decided to check on the third floor. He had been so sure that Charlus would go ahead and take the advantage of less people and investigate over the holiday, but he had until the end of the year.

Dumbledork bypassed all of the obstacles and made his way to the mirror. He began studying his image- loaded, famous, and taking all the credit for poor dead Charlus’ actions. Oh, and immortal. Can’t forget that little detail.

Now, he just needed to figure out how to make the solution from the stone. He felt that he was close, but he needed to study the stone further. Dumbledore cast a simple charm on the back of the mirror and reached his hand into seemingly empty space. He never grasped anything but air and began panicking. Finally, his knee brushed over something from where he was kneeling to reach into the mirror. He picked up the piece of paper that he had inadvertently squished.

His anger flared as he read the words on the paper.

‘The Gray give you our greetings and would like to suggest that you not steal the property of others and endanger the lives of hundreds of students for your own means.  
Sincerely,  
The Gray’

Dumbledore clenched his fist and crumpled the paper before setting it on fire and throwing it to the ground and stomping out of the room.

This stupid ‘Gray’ would learn not to mess with Albus Dumbledore. No, for this, they would pay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this two years ago, but then I went back and edited and got an account on here so yeah. Here's Arc 1. I'll post the rest in the next few hours. Please Review!  
> ~Ash


End file.
